Maybe I'm Falling For You
by Mistress Hydrangea
Summary: A summer vacation at the Ryuzaki Villa with the Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Shitenhoji Regulars ensures fun, humor and romance between certain princes and their princess Sakuno Ryuzaki.
1. Plans, Reactions & Seating Arrangements

Hello everyone, I have come back to the world of Prince of Tennis and I am ready to write! Please forgive me for deleting my two previous stories, "Feelings of the Heart" and "Mend My Broken Heart", but it was lack of inspiration that made me give it up, also I have been busy with the school year, hoping to please me dad. Let's say that I have accomplished that and I am now on my way of writing a Prince of Tennis story once again! So please enjoy the first chapter of Maybe I'm Falling For You. Happy Reading! Do drop a review!

Also, do read these amazing Prince of Tennis stories! They are all simply beyond amazing! Must-Read! And do drop a review for them! :)

**What Hinders a Princess?** by ratsxp, **My Auburn Princess** by Reinne141, **Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales** by Reinne141, **Baby Blues** by Reinne141, **Through the Eyes of the Prince** by JC-zala, **Sakura Storm** by SpiritPrincess101, **Candy Hearts** by SnowRider14, **Tennis Riceball** by heisuke28, **The Sadist of Seigaku** by Macve, **falling into the sky** by dofu, and **boys meet girl** by dofu

* * *

"Summer vacation at last!" Sakuno smiled brightly at Tomoka's jubilant comment. It was true though, this school year was quite eventful with classes, exams, tennis club, music club, and of course watching the Seigaku Boys Tennis Team work their way towards becoming a team once again at Seigaku High School. And now summer vacation had begun and it was time for relaxation and fun.

"What should we do this summer Sakuno?" Tomoka asked Sakuno. The pretty auburn haired girl replied, "Hmmm... maybe we can go to the beach, or a concert, or the amusement park." Tomoka's eyes shone brightly at Sakuno's simple suggestions. They were perfect for summer! "Ohh! Those will be perfect for this summer! I can tell already that it will be a memorable one! I'll see you tomorrow Sakuno, okay?" Tomoka chirped happily as they had reached her house. Sakuno nodded and waved goodbye to her friend.

Sakuno began to walk home, her eyes flitting around as she took in the beautiful summer day. It was sunny and bright; the birds flew gracefully, the wind was soft, and the day was simply amazing. As Sakuno inched closer to her home, she smiled in wonder at what this summer could possibly bring.

Sakuno climbed up the stairs to the front door of her home and unlocked it, she entered it with a serene smile. "Sakuno!? Is that you?!" Sumire Ryuzaki shouted from the living room, where she was holding the phone away from her mouth. Sakuno walked into the living room and greeted her grandmother with a smile. Sumire raised one finger and pointed to the sofa, indicating that Sakuno should sit down.

"Yes, then it looks like I'll be seeing you in a weeks time Osamu...Yes, having Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Shitenhoji together will be like looking at the U-17 Camp again...Alright then, I'll see you soon." With that Sumire hung up and grinned at her grandaugter. Sakuno tilted her head to the side and asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Obaa-chan?" Sakuno inquired. Sumire sat down next to her precious grandaughter and patted her knee. "This summer will be an interesting one Sakuno." Sakuno raised an eyebrow, something that she had learned from her grandmother and Sumire chuckled. "You know our Villa? Well, this summer, we will be going there with the company of the Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Shitenhoji Tennis Teams." Sakuno's eyes widened, she hadn't been to the villa since two years ago and she missed it dearly.

Sakuno clasped her hands together, her eyes brimming with excitement. Sumire chuckled at her grandaughter, "You will be coming with us, oh and ask Tomoka if she can come too. I doubt you would want to spend most of your summer with a bunch of tennis-obsessed boys. So go on." Sumire laughed heartily as her grandaughter blushed.

Sakuno walked to her room and changed out of her uniform, which she wouldn't see again until the new school year. A summer at her family villa with her senpai-tachi and their former rivals during Nationals seemed like fun. Maybe she could pick up a few pointers from them, she was already under the training of her Fuji-senpai, whom began to teach her tennis ever since Echizen left for America. Sakuno decided that she would call Fuji-senai and Tomoka later on after she made dinner.

Later on the day, Sakuno finished washing the dishes and sighed contentedly. She had conversed with her grandmother about the Regulars coming over to their villa, they will be arriving in five days in the front of Seigaku and from there they will take the bus they had rented to the villa. Her grandmother had explained where she had gone last weekend when Sakuno had stayed the night over at Tomoka's house; it was to the villa to spruce it up a bit.

Since the Ryuzaki family also has a few family members that play tennis, their villa had several courts, it also helped that the Ryuzaki family was quite wealthy as well. Sakuno bid her grandmother goodnight as she headed for her room. Once in the confines of her comfortable room, she reached for her cell phone and called Fuji Syusuke.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan." the charming voice said from the other line. Sakuno smiled happily after hearing her senpai's voice. "Ohayou, Fuji-senpai." Sakuno inquired about Fuji's evening and immediately became worried when he mentioned that he tried baking a simple cheesecake today for his younger brother Yuuta; emphasis on TRIED. Sakuno giggled at her senpai's drive to learn how to bake. She taught him how to bake and in return he taught her about photography; something that had piqued her interest after witnessing Fuji-senpai photographing a blue-jay nestled in its' nest. She was awed by how concentrated and serene Fuji looked while photographing the pretty bird.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai, guess what?" Sakuno asked happily. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at his kouhais happy voice; he cherished her voice so much. "Saa, what is it Sakuno-chan?"

"Obaa-chan has invited all of the Seigaku Regulars to join us at our family villa for the summer. The Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Shitenhoji Regulars are invited as well." Sakuno told Fuji with enthusiasm. Fuji's eyes opened, his curelean eyes stunned at the news. A whole summer with Sakuno-chan...along with his teammates and former rivaling schools. He had a vibe that this summer was going to be slightly, if not a lot, troublesome.

"Sou kah, is that so? Well, I look forward to it, I get to spend my summer with you." Fuji said, a small smirk on his face. Sakuno blushed pink at Fuji's comment and she shook her head, "Mou! Fuji-senpai! You'll be with senpai-tachi as well!" Fuji sighed, his dear kouhai could be so oblivious. How could she not see, well, hear, that he actually meant what he said? Oh well, he was used to it by now. "Saa, Sakuno-chan, when will this happen by the way?" Fuji inquired.

"Ah, everyone will be gathered at Seigaku's entrance in about four to five days time and from there we will go the villa together. I'm sure Obaa-chan will inform all of you. Ah, Fuji-senpai, I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good-night Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said sweetly to the Tensai.

Fuji replied, slightly disappointed she had to hang up, "Good-night Sakuno-chan, Sweet Dreams." With that they both hung up and Sakuno dialed Tomoka's number to ask her if she would like to spend the summer with her and a bunch of tennis-obsessed boys. Handsome Tennis-Obsessed Boys. Oh, Sakuno was sure she would be in for some fan-girling squeals tonight. This summer was definitely going to be an interesting one.

* * *

At Hyotei The Next Day

"Why is it that girls still come to school despite it being summer? Oh wait, it's because of our buchou! Gah! These fan-girls have no limits! I'm this close to errupting if they don't stop screaming for Atobe!" Shishido exclaimed angrily. Chotarou chuckled, which earned him a glare from his partner. "Shishido-san..." Chotarou said nervously, regretting for chuckling at his partners annoyance.

Hiyoshi glanced up from one of his 7 School Mystery books and rolled his grey eyes. Coach Sakaki had asked the Hyotei Regulars to come down as he had an important message to relay to them.

"Be awed by Ore-sama's poweress!" Atobe exclaimed and the shrieking, fainting, chanting and heart-shaped eyes appeared from all the females that reluctantly came to school to see him. Shishido groaned, and Yuushi said, "You don't usually mind the fan-girls Shishido, why are you so annoyed today?" The blue haired tensai pushed his glasses up his nose and raised an eyebrow to the annoyed Shishido.

Just as Shishido was about to reply, Coach Sakaki snapped his fingers and all the Regulars turned to face their coach. "This summer, we will be spending our time at the Ryuzaki Villa, along with the Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Shitenhoji Regulars. We will be meeting up with everyone at the Seigaku entrance in three days, so I suggest you pack for the summer. Also, do not cause Ryuzaki-sensei and her grandaughter any trouble. That is all, you may be dismissed." Coach Sakaki left, not knowing that he left his Regulars stunned at the information they just recieved.

Chotarou couldn't believe his luck. The Ryuzaki Villa. That meant that he will be able to see Sakuno. For the whole summer. His muse. His companion. He was going to see her after weeks now. He was mind-boggled. Chotarou couldn't help but wonder if Sakuno would bring her guitar, or if they had a piano at the villa. All he knew was that, in three days he would see her again. Chotarou, though, wasn't the only one who was excited to see the pretty Ryuzaki again, that too for the whole summer.

The Hyotei Regulars stared at each other dazedly, including Jirou whom had woken up at the mention of the pretty auburns name. A whole summer with her. They were in for some fun.

* * *

At Rikkai Dai The Next Day

"What!? We get to spend the whole summer with Sakuno-chan!" Marui asked, his amethyst eyes shining with excitement. Niou stopped laughing at Akaya's anger of having his hand glued to a tennis ball and they both stared at their buchou. Yagyuu felt his glasses slide down his nose in surprise and Jackal was amused. Yukimura inwardly sighed, despite the cool smile plastered in his face.

When he recieved the phone call from Ryuzaki-sensei last night, he was surprised by her invitation to their family villa. He couldn't help but smile when Ryuzaki-sensei said that Sakuno would be joining as well. He was tempted to not tell his teammates, as he knew that some of them held affections for her, including his best friend, Sanada Genichirou. But he did in the end, he wasn't _that_ selfish.

Yukimura nodded in confirmation and Marui lost it. He ran home, assumedly getting ready to pack for the summer with the Ryuzaki's and Seigaku, Hyotei and Shitenhoji Regulars. The thing is, they still had practice. Yukimura glanced at Sanada who glared at Marui's back as he ran out of the tennis courts. He decided that he would let Sanada punish him later, as compensation for having to share Sakuno with the rest of his team for the whole summer, later.

Akaya was smiling. SMILING. Yukimura inwardly sighed. He knew from Renji that the little devil had a huge crush on Sakuno, not that he blamed him. Then there was also Niou and Yagyuu, both whom also held affections for Sakuno. This summer was going to be quite interesting, he just hoped that he would get some time with his princess.

* * *

At Shitenhoji The Next Day

"Will you two stop already?" Zaizen asked irritated by the display of affection shown by the gay duo. Koharu ran to Zaizen and tried cuddling him. "Ohh!~~ Are you jealous Zaizen-kun?!" Koharu cooed. Yuji glared at Zaizen and tried pulling off Koharu. "I thought you loved me!" Yuji complained.

"GIIINNNN! IT'S TRUE! KOSHIMAE'S BROTHER TOLD ME THAT KOSHIMAE REALLY DOES HAVE A THIRD EYE UNDERNEATH HIS HAT!" Kintaro exclaimed frantically. Gin sighed at his hyper kouhai. He had tried meditating, but it seems that it wasn't going to happen again...for the seventh time.

Kenya was running around the court, venting off from his last conversation with his cousin in Tokyo. Shiraishi watched his teammates and sighed, why can't they ever act normally? Unfortunately, normal was definitely not in their vocabulary.

Osamu sauntered to his Regulars and they all stared at him, as he stood there, not saying a word for five minutes. Osamu chuckled and said, "This summer we will be spending our time at the Ryuzaki Villa with the Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai Dai Regulars. Ryuzaki-sensei has invited us, so we will be with her and her grandaughter for the entire summer. We leave in three days to Tokyo, so i suggest you guys start packing." Osamu turned and left, his cigarette dangling from his lips, "Oh and try not to harass Ryuzaki-chan while you're there."

The Shitenhoji Regulars stood in shock. How did Osamu know about Sakuno? Wait? Did he just say a WHOLE summer with the Ryuzaki's? Shiraishi looked at his teammates and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a summer vacation...

"I'LL GET TO SEE ONIGIRI-CHAN!?" Shiraishi faceplamed himself, WHY did Koharu have to tell Kin-chan that Onigiri-chan was in fact Sakuno? Yeah, definitely going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

At Seigaku The Next Day

"Momo! Nyah!~ Oishi! Tell Momo to give me back my plushie!" Eiji whined as he chased Momo around the tennis courts. Oishi not knowing what to do, chastied Momoshiro, whom returned the plushi back to its' owner sheepishly. Kaidoh called Momo a little baby for even doing something so childish, which ignited another arguement between the two. Inui was in the corner, mumbling about numbers and percentages and something about Yanagi.

Tezuka resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, instead he yelled at them; the threat of 300 laps around the school was so tempting to him. "Ryuzaki-sensei has invited us to stay at her family villa for the summer along with the Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Shitenhoji Regulars; so go home and pack. We will meet here after three days at the entrance and will go to the villa together. Also, do not trouble Ryuzaki-sensei while we are there."

Fuji, already knowing the news since Sakuno told him nodded and headed home, bidding everyone goodbye, wondering why Tezuka didn't mention that Sakuno was coming along with them as well. Eiji was ecstatic as he jumped up and down hyperactively. Oishi smiled at Tezuka and tried to stop Eiji from jumping around. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were already racing off with their bicycles, yelling profanities at each other. Inui smirked as he decided he should bring his special drinks with him.

Tezuka sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed his duffel bag and headed home, while walking he prayed that his teammates wouldn't bother Ryuzaki-chan too much. He had purposely not told them that the pretty auburn haired girl was coming along because they would have been too excited and he didn't need that now. This was going to be an interesting summer vacation.

* * *

"Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed. Sakuno looked up to see Tomoka dressed in a cute top, a pair of shorts and sandals. Her hair was in its usual pigtails. "Ohayou Tomoka." Sakuno said with a smile on her face. Sakuno was checking if all the suitcases were there, making sure that she didn't forget anything. Sakuno's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't brought her guitar down. Sakuno quickly went to retrieve it from her room. She was excited as today was the day that everyone would meet up at Seigaku and head to the Ryuzaki Villa.

"Everything ready Sakuno?" Her grandmother asked her. Sakuno nodded and her grandmother smiled at her in return. "Just give me a moment to check up on the other schools, then we'll leave."

"Sakuno, your dress is really pretty! Is that the new one you bought the other day?" Tomoka asked fingering the cream colored dress that reached her knees. Sakuno nodded and Tomoka smiled at her friends' simple and refined style. "Alright! Let's go girls!" The three packed the car and headed for Seigaku where the Seigaku Regulars were already waiting along with two long buses.

The three females got out of the car and Eiji came running to them. "Sakuno-chan! You're coming on this trip too?! Yosh!" Sakuno blushed as Eiji hugged her tightly.

"Eiji, let go of Sakuno right now! You're suffocating the girl!" Sumire shouted at the acrobat. Eiji immediately let go and worried frantically. "Nyah! Sorry Sakuno-chan! Are you okay?" Eiji asked, the others had come over to them, not noticing three different cars arriving as well. Sakuno nodded and smiled at Eiji. He blushed at Sakuno's pretty smile and apologized again.

"Behold of Ore-sama's poweress!" Momo groaned. "Ugh! The Monket King and his crew are here." Atobe glared at Momo and walked to Ryuzaki-sensei. "Ryuzaki-sensei, thank you for inviting us to you villa for the summer." Atobe smiled charmingly and Sumire couldn't help but scoff at it. Momo and Eiji snickered in the back at Ryuzaki-sensei's lack of interest in Atobe's "charming" smile. Atobe noticed Sakuno and said, "Miss Sakuno, you are lovely as always." Atobe placed a kiss on her hand and Sakuno blushed. "Ahh...Atobe-san..."

Fuji glared at Atobe's grasp on Sakuno's hand, and Momo yelled, "Yo! Monkey King, what do you think you're doing?! Let go of Ochibi's girlfriend!" Sakuno blushed even more at the comment. Fuji decided that he REALLY didn't like it when Momo claimed Sakuno to be Echizens girlfriend."Oi! Who do you think you are to yell at our buchou?" Gakuto said. Atobe let go of Sakuno's hand and began to argue with Momo.

Oishi greeted the Hyotei Regulars and welcomed them, his mother-hen nature kicking in. Chotarou walked over to Sakuno and greeted her. "Ryuzaki-chan." Sakuno looked up at Chotarou in surprise and smiled warmly at him. "Otori-senpai! Ohayou!"Chotarou noticed the girl holding a guitar case and smiled. "I see you've brought your guitar Ryuzaki-chan." Sakuno looked down at her guitar and nodded. "Mmm, I plan on playing it and writing a few more pieces while we're at the villa." Chotarou smiled at her, he wondered if she would play a duet with him. He had brought his violin along as well, in case the villa didn't have a piano.

"Oh! Otori-senpai, we have a piano at the villa, I know how much you love to play." Chotarou smiled at the pretty auburn haired girl and nodded. "Oi! Chotarou, stop flirting with Ryuzaki-chan and help us over here!" Chotarou and Sakuno blushed and he shot her a small smile and ran off to help Shishido with the luggage.

"Ah, Sakuno, it seems that the Rikkai Dai and Shitenhoji Regulars are here as well." Tomoka said as she noticed the other two teams get out of their designated cars.

"ONIGIRI-CHAN!" Kintaro exclaimed. Kintaro ran to Sakuno and hugged her fiercely. Sakuno gasped and blushed a deep red. "To...Toyama-kun!" Sakuno squeaked out. Kintaro pouted, "Its Kin-chan, okay? KIN-CHAN!" Sakuno nodded, and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Kin-chan, let go of Ryuzaki-chan." Sakuno looked up to see Shiraishi and smiled gratefully at him. He smiled back at her and looked at Kintaro. "Kin-chan, do you want me to take out my poison arm?" Kintaro immediately let go of Sakuno, he moved away so quickly from her that he pushed her slightly. Sakuno gasped and felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Are you alright?" Sakuno looked up to find herself in the arms of Yukimura. Sakuno blushed and apologized, earning a chuckle from Yukimura.

"It's alright Sakuno-chan." Yukimura told her and she thanked him for catching her. Just as Yukimura was about to ask her how she was, everyone shut up and snapped their heads towards Ryuzaki-sensei who yelled for everyone to gather around. "We are about to leave, so we needs to figure out who goes in which bus."

Immediately the chatter began. "I want to sit next to Sakuno-chan!" "No! I'm going to sit next to Sakuno-chan!" "I believe that Hime, shall sit next to the King, so she shall sit with me." "Shut it, Monkey King, I'm going to sit with Sakuno, not you!" Sakuno blushed as many claimed that they wanted to sit next to Sakuno. Sumire, annoyed, whistled sharply. Everyone looked up to see an irritated Ryuzaki Sumire. Sakuno sighed. When her grandmother was annoyed, it did not mean that she was nice, no, she wasn't nice at all.

"I already have a seating chart of who gets to sit next to whom and who goes on which bus. When I call your name, you will pair up with whomever you are sitting with and I will tell you which bus you will be on. Understood?!" Sumire shouted. Everyone nodded numbly.

"Bus 1!:

Shiraishi and Yukimura

Hiyoshi and Inui

Fuji and Zaizen

Koharu and Sanada

Sakuno and Tomoka

Jackal and Oishi

Kabaji and Kaidoh

Jirou and Niou. That is everyone on Bus 1. All of you in Bus 1 enter the bus now. Coach Osamu, you will be sitting next to me." Many grumbled about the seating arrangement, claiming that it was unfair. Sumire rolled her eyes and stared at those remaining.

"Bus 2!:

Coach Sakaki and Gin

Otori and Chitose

Momoshiro and Marui

Atobe and Yagyuu

Toyama and Shishido

Yanagi and Gakuto

Eiji and Yuji

Kenya and Tezuka

Yuushi and Kawamura. Kirihara, you will be placed in Bus 2, but you will seated by yourself. Understood?!" Everyone grumbled and nodded. "Good! Now get on your bus!" Sumire shouted. No one was happy about who they were seated with, but too bad thought Sumire.

With everyone on board in their designated buses, the drive to the Ryuzaki Villa began.

* * *

Finished with the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it's very short, but I promise to write more for the next chapter! The second chapter will be out soon! So look forward to the next chapter on Maybe I'm Falling For You. Do drop a review my lovelies! Thank you so much!

Oh! And do submit a vote on my poll on my profile, on who you want Sakuno to end up with!

Much love,

-Mistress Hydrangea :)


	2. Bus Rides and the Arrival to the Villa

Thank you so much for the positive reviews! And to answer your question as to how Sakuno knows the Regulars will be explained within time, but for now, enjoy the second chapter of Maybe I'm Falling For You. Happy Reading! Do drop a review!

Also, do read these amazing Prince of Tennis stories! They are all simply beyond amazing! Must-Read! And do drop a review for them! :)

**What Hinders a Princess?** by ratsxp, **My Auburn Princess** by Reinne141, **Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales** by Reinne141, **Baby Blues** by Reinne141, **Through the Eyes of the Prince** by JC-zala, **Sakura Storm** by SpiritPrincess101, **Candy Hearts** by SnowRider14, **Tennis Riceball** by heisuke28, **The Sadist of Seigaku** by Macve, **falling into the sky** by dofu, and **boys meet girl** by dofu

* * *

Bus 1:

Shiraishi was talking with Yukimura about his garden and his pet beetle, Gabriel back home, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sakuno rummaging through her bag intently. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she seemed to muttering something to herself, seeing that her seatmate was fast asleep. Shiraishi couldn't help but think that she looked too adorable to be true at the moment. With a smile on his face, he asked, "Ryuzaki-chan...what are you looking for?" Sakuno looked up and unconciously let a pout grace her lips. "Ahh, I'm looking for my music player, but I can't find it. I'm sure I put it in my bag before we left." Shiraishi chuckled quietly, catching Yukimura's interest.

Yukimura peered over Shiraishi and smiled at the sight of the pretty auburn haired girl. "What happened?" Shiraishi looked back and replied, "Ryuzaki-chan is looking for her music player." Yukimura knew how important music was to the pretty auburn, so he decided to go through his bag to produce his. He got up slowly as the bus was moving and held it out to her. Sakuno and Shiraishi were stunned at Yukimura's actions. "Yukimura-senpai, its' fine, really, I'm sure my music player is in here somewhere, you don't have to let me use yours." Sakuno said, her face flushed pink.

Yukimura chuckled, "Sakuno-chan, please, just use it for now, until you find yours, plus, if I stand up any longer, I'm positive your grandmother will throw a fit, beacuse to be frank, she looks absolutely livid that I am standing up. So, please, use it for now." Sakuno opened her mouth to respond, but sighed in defeat. She took the music player from his hand and Yukimura felt a jolt up his spine. Her touch was so soft, like a feather. Sakuno thanked him and smiled sweetly, to which Yukimura smiled back charmingly in response.

Shiraishi who was watching the little "moment" take place was slightly irked. He knew it was wrong to like her, very wrong to like her, as his kouhai clearly liked her, but it didn't help that his heart still hurt at the sight of said girl, whom many liked; smile so prettily for another. He sighed to himself, he couldn't help it. He leaned back into the seat and looked up at the ceiling. Yukimura had returned back to his seat next to him, and began to stare out the window, a smile on his face. Shiraishi groaned mentally, why did he have to fall for the girl that pretty much everyone fell for? He was no idiot, he could see that besides his kouhai, there were many, many, MANY others who cared for her as well. He may as well include himself into that group, because he did too.

Shiraishi glanced at Sakuno and saw her happily humming along to the song she was listening to on Yukimura's music player. He closed his eyes and let himself think of the auburn haired girl that was right across from him.

A few seats behind though, chaos was errupting. Sanada was trying his very best to ignore Koharus' very troublesome advances, but the gay genius did not know when to give up. "Ohhh~~Sanada-kun, you're so mysterious and traditional, why can't boys be like you~?" Koharu flirted. Sanada grimaced and shuddered at the close proximity of the spectacled boy. He was against the window and he was so tempted to slap the gay genius, but refrained from doing so. He pulled down his cap and glared at his lap, annoyed that he was stuck with probably the WORST seatmate ever. Why did Ryuzaki-sensei have to do this to him, though it was unintentional? He growled when Koharu touched him and tried cuddling him. Where was God when you needed him? Sanada groaned inwardly. This was going to be a LONG bus ride. He just prayed he didn't have to share a room with him. Sanada shuddered at the thought, he decided now would be a good time to pray to God.

Behind them Hiyoshi was trying to read his 7 School Mystery novel, but the rapid scratches of pen against paper made him twitch his eyebrows and breathe deeply. He was stuck with The Data Master of Seigaku, now he wouldn't have minded, if only Inui would stop scribbling away rapidly in his thin blue notebook. Speaking of his thin notebook, Hiyoshi couldn't help but wonder how many thin notebooks the Data Master owned, considering they were, well, THIN. He shuddered at the numbers he thought of in his head and all the information the blue-haired boy could possess. Inui, looked up, and asked quite abruptly, "Hiyoshi-san, would you like something to drink?"

Hiyoshi should have remembered what happened to him and his teamates not too long ago, but alas, the grey-eyed boy had forgotten something one should NEVER forget and nodded. Hiyoshi didn't notice the glint in Inui's glasses when he handed him the bottle. Hiyoshi merely took the bottle and downed it...three...two...one...Hiyoshi's eyes widened ridiculously large and he sputtered out the possiblt poisonus drink and slumped back into his seat, his eyes closed...Hiyoshi was unconcious. Niou, who was across from the two, sitting with a very much asleep Jirou, widened his eyes. "Puri~" Niou muttered. He immediately decided that Inui's evil drinks would be perfect to use as tricks on the others. He grinned mischeviously as he concocted new tricks to plot.

A few seats behind Niou was Fuji and Zaizen. Fuji looked over at his seatmate and wondered what the sarcastic and blunt boy was typing away in his phone. "Zaizen-san, what are you doing?" Zaizen, without looking up from his cell phone, replied, "Updating my blog." Fuji raised an eyebrow, and was about to question what it was about when someone shrieked. Everyone looked up to see Tomoka, who had woken up a few minutes ago, shriek at something in the magazine she was holding.

"Tomoka?!" Sumire asked alarmed, worried about her grandaughters friend. Tomoka blushed and said sheepishly, "Ahh...Sorry, I just got excited about something that I read. Haha." Tomoka sat down and whispered frantically in Sakuno's ear, whom turned pink at what Tomoka was saying. Fuji wondered what that was about. Things in Bus 1, were far calmer than what was going on in Bus 2.

* * *

Bus 2:

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kintaro exclaimed with a pout on his face. "Kintaro, sit down." Gin said firmly. The wild red-head was crossing the line of borderline annoying. He had begun to complain the second he got on the bus and didn't stop...for...TWENTY...GOD...DAMN...MINUTES! To think that everyone hadn't gathered around the youngin to wring his neck amazed Gin. He sighed heavily and Coach Sakaki glanced at the tall tennis player and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but question why in the world did Sumire place him by himself in a bus full of the ANNOYING and TROUBLESOME tennis players? He sighed as he tried to think of the classical piece his regular/student Chotarou had recently composed.

A few seats behind Momoshiro was struggling against a very annoying bubble-gun obsessed boy, Marui Bunta. "Let it go!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he tried to take the store bought cupcakes away from the red-head. "No! Just share it with me! I'[m your senpai!" Marui said back, as he tugged on the wrapped cupcake. "No your not! We don't even go to the same school! Not that I'd ever want to!" Momo said as he tugged harder.

Marui glared at his seatmate and said with annoyance, "Take that back! Rikkai is an amazing school! And just share the damn cupcake with me! I am your senpai, considering I'm older than you! Just give me half the damn cupcake!" Marui tugged even harder, which caused Momo to tug even harder. Basically a full blown game of tug-o-war had begun over a store bought cupcake, which soon, they managed to tear in half and caused the cupcake to fly in the air and land with a splat on the floor.

"MY CUPCAKE!" Momoshiro and Marui exclaimed with tears pooling in the corner of their eyes. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The two said in unison. "MY FAULT?! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?" And so another arguement began between the two. Behind them were Eiji and Yuji.

"Leave me alone!" Eiji exclaimed. Yuji, like Koharu, had begun to flirt shamelessly with Eiiji, except the problem is that Yuji's little flirtation meant nothing to him, whereas, Koharu, may or may have not meant something while he flirted with Sanada. Nonetheless, Yuji continued to flirt with Eiji, annoying him to no end. "Oi! Leave me alone!" Eiji yelped as Yuji placed his arm around Eiji. Eiji shuddered at the warmth from the gay tennis players arm and jumped up. "I can't take this anymore!" Eiji pushed away from Yuji and went to the one seat he knew was empty. Kirihara. Eiji sat down and sighed in relief, glaring at Yuji from over the seat.

Eiji turned to look at a knocked out Kirihara...clutching onto something in his closed fist. "...Sakuno..." Eiji turned his head sharply at his seatmate and saw that he was asleep, but seemed to be dreaming and muttering about Sakuno. Eiji's eyes widened. Are you serious?! The little devil likes Sakuno-chan too!? Eiji groaned mentally, exactly how many of these guys liked his kouhai?! He just hoped that the bus ride would end soon enough, he was sick of everything at the moment. In front of them was Atobe and a very annoyed Yagyuu.

Atobe had been irritated once he had been put in a seperate bus from Sakuno. he had requested, quite arrogantly, that he be seated next to his Hime. Ryuzaki-sensei glared at him and he immediately shut his mouth and got onto his designated bus, with his designated seatmate. His seatmate! That was another thing that annoyed Atobe. He always sat with Kabaji, and now his faithful, quiet friend was on the bus with his Hime. It was completely unfair. Yagyuu couldn't have agreed more. Yagyuu was stuck with Atobe and felt like snapping his glasses in half and doing something that Niou would have done or approved of or be considered a Niou trick in general. Yeah, it was that bad. Yagyuu pinched the bridge of his nose, as Atobe continued to grumble about everything that was anything possible in two hours, and sighed. One more hour to go and he would no longer would be with the Diva. One more hour seemed too long.

* * *

Sakuno looked at her best friend, who was reading a magazine intently. Sakuno knew the bus ride was quite long, three hours is a long time, but she didn't mind them as much. She had returned Yukimura's music player to him once they made a pit stop to re-fuel the buses. Everyone had used that oppurtunity to use the bathroom and go to the small shop to buy whatever they wanted. Sakuno chuckled and blushed at what had happened in the shop. Momoshiro, Marui, and Gakuto, reached for the same item, which was also the last one and argued quite a bit over it, until Sumire glared venomously at the trio which caused them to cower in fear. Then Kaidoh and Momoshiro argued over the small plushie key-chains about which one suited the other better, apparently Kaidoh suited a unicorn and Momoshiro suited a fluffy white kitten.

Sanada was free from Koharu, though it was only for a few minutes, and tried his best to persuade Yanagi subtly to switch seats with him. Yanagi refused to switch as he was content with his partner, much to the annoyance of Sanada. Yanagi had left his sour friend behind to discuss Inui's new drink, the very same drink that Inui gave to Hiyoshi which caused him to knock out unconscious. Hiyoshi was left alone in the bus until Shishido decided it would be funny to wake him up by pouring water all over him.

Hiyoshi startled awake and glared at his senpai, and instead of wanting to kill him, he thanks him and then ran to ask Ryuzaki-sensei if it would be possible to change seats. Unfortunately, she said no and said a bit nervously that there was only one more hour to go in the ride, so Hiyoshi would have to suck it up and be the man that he is. Hiyoshi decided that he should buy his own water, in case Inui would offer him some poison again. Sumire prayed that the boy would make it through. She really did have to talk to Inui about experimenting on the other students whom did not attend Seigaku.

Yukimura, Fuji and Shiraishi had gone towards Sakuno, but frowned when Jirou unexpectedly hugged her. Quite tightly too. Kintaro began to shout profanities at the sleepy boy who was still holding onto a bright red Sakuno. Sakuno asked pleadingly with her eyes to get Jirou off of her and to get Kintaro to stop shouting. The situation got worse when Atobe got Kabaji to get Jirou off of Sakuno, only to monopolize her himself. Kintaro wouldn't stop yelling, Shiraishi suddenly wished he did have a poisonous arm, Fuji was thinking not too pleasant things about Atobe and Yukimura was straining himself not to use his "special" ability on Atobe.

Sumire sighed as she took in the sight of what was happening. The Oshitari cousins were arguing quite heatedly about something along the lines of, romance novels, speed, and not so surprisingly Sakuno. Plus Eiji was running around being chased by Gakuto, knocking over treats. Chitose was trying to calm down an upset Kintaro and Zaizen was typing away in his phone, and possibly taking pictures of what could be happening in the small shop. To make matters worse, the store owner looked quite frantic and very close to ripping his hair out. Sumire had then decided enough was enough and whistled sharply, catching everyone's attention. "EVERYONE IN THEIR DESIGNATED BUSES NOW!" It seemed as if time froze and Sumire's eye twitched, "NOW!" With that everyone rushed out of the store and into their buses.

Osamu and Sakaki, who had been watching everything unfold stared in shock. "You are one scary woman." Osamu commented which earned him a glare from Sumire. He quickly bought a pack of cigarettes and went to the bus. Sakaki followed, not wanting to face Sumire's wrath. Sumire turned to survey the store which was in complete and utter chaos. She apologized profoudly and offered to help clean up, but the store owner practically begged her to leave and take her maniac students away. Sumire apologized again and left the disastrous store.

Sakuno chuckled again looked up at Tomoka who was tugging on her arm. "We're here!" Sakunon looked up to see tall trees and smiled happily. The villa came into view and everyone seemed to be looking at it as well. It was a beautiful home that was painted in a bright white, the roof was a dark brown and it contrasted beautifully with the spacious, lush, green lawn. There were pillars and a curved stairway that led to the front door, and to think this was only the FRONT of the house. Everyone seemed impressed with the villa and couldn't wait to get off.

Once the bus stopped, everyone clamored to get off. Sumire glared at them and they settled down, she got off with Osamu and then everyone got out calmly. Once they did, the all took in the villa up close. Sumire glanced at her grandaughter and saw her talking to Tomoka enthusiastically. Sumire knew how much her grandaughter longed to come back to the Villa and now that they were here, Sumire didn't think she saw such a bright smile on her face.

Sumire walked in front of everyone after they had all gathered their suitcases and said, "Now, there are 18 bedrooms, so there will be three people in each room. Osamu and Sakaki, you two will have your own rooms, and Sakuno, I'm sure you and Tomoka will share your room, correct?" Sakuno nodded and Tomoka squealed. Sumire chuckled and looked at the young men who will be staying in her Villa for the summer. "Now, I've already assigned who you will be rooming with so whomever you are rooming with, get into a group and then I will show you your rooms. Understood?" Sumire asked, hoping they wouldn't object and piss her off. The boys nodded, slightly annoyed that their roomates have already been chosen. Some hoped they weren't stuck with certain people and some had the audacity to wish that their room would be placed next to Sakuno's.

"Alright then! Then here are your roomates for the summer!

Eiji, Chitose and Yagyuu

Atobe, Kabaji and Jackal

Niou, Gakuto and Koharu

Shiraishi, Yukimura and Fuji

Marui, Kenya and Kawamura

Yuushi, Gin andToyama

Oishi, Chotarou and Tezuka

Inui, Kirihara and Yuuji

Jirou, Yanagi and Kaidoh

Sanada, Momoshiro, and Shishido

and because you two are lucky, Zaizen and Hiyoshi will share one room. Okay? Now, everyone follow me as I show you to your rooms and show you around the Villa, so no one gets lost or misplaces themselves. Understand? Okay, lets go." Sumire said.

With that everyone entered the Villa that would be there home for the summer with the pretty auburn named Sakuno. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Finished with the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it's very short, but I promise to write more for the next chapter! The third chapter will be out soon! So look forward to the next chapter on Maybe I'm Falling For You. Do drop a review my lovelies! Thank you so much!

Oh! And do submit a vote on my poll on my profile, on who you want Sakuno to end up with!

Much love,

-Mistress Hydrangea :)


	3. The Memories at the Villa Begin

I'm so very sorry for the delay in updating! Do forgive me! Its' my birthday and I figured why not give my lovely readers an update? So Happy Birthday! Hehe :) Thank you so much for the positive reviews! And to answer your question as to how Sakuno knows the Regulars will be explained within time, but for now, enjoy the third chapter of Maybe I'm Falling For You. Happy Reading! Do drop a review!

Also, do read these amazing Prince of Tennis stories! They are all simply beyond amazing! Must-Read! And do drop a review for them! :)

**What Hinders a Princess?** by ratsxp, **My Auburn Princess** by Reinne141, **Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales** by Reinne141, **Baby Blues** by Reinne141, **Through the Eyes of the Prince** by JC-zala, **Sakura Storm** by SpiritPrincess101, **Candy Hearts** by SnowRider14, **Tennis Riceball** by heisuke28, **The Sadist of Seigaku** by Macve, **falling into the sky** by dofu, and **boys meet girl** by dofu

* * *

"Welcome to the Ryuzaki Villa, ladies and gentlemen." Sumire said. They had entered the beautiful villa and were excited to tour around the villa. They walked through a short corridor and entered the living room which was painted a pure white which contratsed warmly with the dark brown furniture. The room was warm and was full of modern but comfortable furniture that gave off a soothing vibe.

The living room had a wall that was made entirely out of glass that overlooked the bright front lawn and pathway, in front of the glass wall was a dark cherry wood Grand Piano. Chotarou itched to play on it, not realizing that Sakuno felt the same. The room had a '108 inch plasma television that was attached to the wall, it was across the long, couch, and in between the two was a glass coffee table that held a few magazines and a novel. Beneath the television was a wood and glass cabinet that seemed to hold a DVD player, a large and expensive looking stereo, and many movies.

Sakuno smiled warmly as she remembered her younger self, curled up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, ready to watch a movie with her grandmother. There were also many times when she would sit at the piano and play for her family, especially her younger cousins whom were fond on lullabies. Tomoka noticed her best friends smile and couldn't help but smile too. The short pig-tailed girl knew off her friends evident feelings towards the villa and all the memories she had created here.

It had been quite a while since Sakuno had been here and Tomoka could tell that she was excited to spend the summer with her very dear best friend and a bunch of handsome, tennis-obssesed, and charming young men. Many of the young men who also happened to hold feelings for her auburn haired friend. Ever since Ryoma left for America, Sakuno blossomed, becoming more dedicated when it came to her studies, cooking, tennis and music. She began to attract the attention of the males that surrounded her, including those whom were senpai's and teammates to Ryoma.

Tomoka was no idiot, she knew that many of the young men surrounding her held feelings for Sakuno; it was hard not to fall for Sakuno's charm, looks, talent and sweet personality. Though said person seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was those very traits. Tomoka knew that this summer was going to be quite wild and very interesting.

The large group began to move again and this time they headed into the large kitchen which was full of stainless steal appliances, a marble island with a matching set of stools and a small table in the corner of another glass wall that overlooked a lovely patch of gardenias and dahlias. There was also a staircase that led to the second floor. "The kitchen is fully stocked and we will go shopping at the end of every two weeks to re-stock on food and drinks. A different group of you lot will be appointed every two weeks to go grocery shopping with Sakuno to carry the grocery bags. Sakuno..."

Sumire asked as she looked at her grandaughter was was in between Tomoka and Chotarou. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do all the cooking by yourself for everyone? We are a large group." Sumire said, worried that her precious grandaughter will get tired from cooking three times a day for the whole summer for everyone. Sakuno shook her head and smiled at her gramdmother reassuringly, "I'm sure Obaa-chan, besides if I need any help, I'll let you know, I promise." The regulars couldn't help but smile in Sakuno's direction for her generosity.

Quite a few of the regulars from all four groups had a chance to taste Sakuno's cooking and to think that they will be eating food made by her for the whole summer made their mouths water, especially Marui, who was used to eating Sakuno's sweet delicacies on a regular basis. Plus they got to spend time with her too, even if it was only grocery shopping and doing all the heavy lifting. Sumire looked at her grandaughter and smiled, knowing that once she made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"Alright, you lot! Follow me up the stairs! We're now heading to the second floor." The large group followed quickly behind Sumire and she quickly explained what rooms were held on the second floor. "Up here we have ten bedrooms, three bathrooms, a sound-proof music room that you are allowed to use, depending on if the "In-Use" sign is hanging on the door knob, if it isn't, then you are free to use it as long as you like. Also my study is up here as well, which is strictly off limits to all of you except for Coach Osamu and Coach Sakkaki. Unless you have a reason as to why you need to be in my study, do not even think about entering."Sumire said with a glare towards everyone. Sakuno glanced at Chotarou and tugged on his sleeve, her cheeks a faint pink while doing so.

Chotarou turned to Sakuno and looked at her questionably. "Um, Chotarou-senpai...I just wanted to let you know that there's a piano, several guitars, a viola, a violin, and a cello in the room. You're free to use them if you'd like." Sakuno had whispered this to Chotarou and he couldn't help but blush at her kindness. He was about to ask Ryuzaki-sensei himself what instruments were held in the room itself when Sakuno tugged on his sleeve.

Shiraishi who was next to Sakuno now, overheard and couldn't help but smile thinly at their small conversation. It was so very wrong to be envious of someone who was younger than him and want to be in his place now. How he wished he were musically talented like the silver-haired and kind boy. He shook his head and wondered why he was acting like...a jealous, idiotic, and possessive boyfriend. He sighed softly, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakuno. "Shiraishi-senpai...are you alright?"

Shiraishi smiled at the pretty Ryuzaki and shook his head. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." Sakuno smiled knowingly and said, "I understand, once Obaa-chan assigns your rooms, you can relax then." Shiraishi smiled at her, the urge to simply hold her hand in his was strong, but he refrained himself and continued to follow Ryuzaki-sensei who was now motioning the group to follow her up a different set of stairs that led upstairs to the third floor and all the way down to the living room.

"Up here in the third floor we have another set of ten bedrooms, three bathrooms, and there is a library that you lot are free to use, do return the books once you are finished with them." Sumire explained. A few pf the regulars like Yagyuu, Hiyoshi, Yanagi and Inui were interested to know what kind of books were held in the library. Inui and Yanagi were next to each other scribbling away in their notebooks about the Villa, both were muttering percentages, numbers and formulas. Jackal inched away from the two and stood next to Marui and Akaya, the tall Brazillian wondered why the two Data Masters would need information on the structure of the Ryuzaki Villa, but mentally sighed for even bothering to ask himself that.

"Alright, now I'm going to assign who will be staying on which floor. Since we're up here, Sanada, Momoshiro, Shishido, Marui, Kenya, Kawamura, Inui, Kirihara, Yuji, Atobe, Jackal, Kabaji, Yuushi, Gin, Kintarou, Eiji, Chitose, Yagyuu, and Osamu and Sakkaki will be staying up here. You know who your roomates are, so whomever is staying up here, take your bags and pick your rooms, then follow us down." Sumire explained, though she quickly showed Osmau and Sakkaki which rooms were their's.

There was a bit of a scramble as everyone tried to find a room and their roomates, but once that settled down and their luggage was tucked away in their rooms, they returned to the remainder of the group and went back down to the second floor.

They large group headed down to the second floor and Sumire quickly named who will be staying on the second floor. "Jirou, Yanagi, Kaidoh, Niou, Gakuto, Koharu, Shiraishi, Yukimura, Fuji, Oishi, Ootori, Tezuka, Sakuno, Tomoka, Zaizen, Hiyoshi and myself will be on the second floor. Just like the others did upstairs, put your luggage in your rooms and then follow us outside." Sakuno quickly went to her original bedroom that she she always stayed in and Tomoka choose the room across from Sakuno.

Once everyone had choosen their rooms and put their luggage away, everyone headed downstairs, chatting about their large rooms and how excited they were to be there. Tomoka whispered to Sakuno, "I want to see your room later okay?" Sakuno nodded.

Everyone headed outside and Sumire took them to the backyard where there was a large pool. "Woah...such a big pool!" Eiji exclaimed. Sumire looked at the group and said, "You are free to use the pool whenever you feel like, now on to the tennis courts where you will be training." The group followed Sumire where there were eight wide tennis courts, with a basket of tennis balls at the end of each court.

"Inui and Yanagi will help me, Osamu and Sakkaki plan a training menu for you lot, so for the next two to three days, you are free to relax. Now, there's also a garden behind the shed, so you can check that out whenever you want. Do try not to ruin the flowers, Sakuno worked hard to plant them." The plant enthusiasts couldn't help but look at Sakuno and smile softly at her adoration for plants as well.

"Now that everything is settled, I'm sure you all are tired and would like to rest, so go ahead, and Sakuno, when would you like everyone to come down for dinner?" Sumire asked her grandaughter.

"Ahh...seven thirty is fine. I'll have everything ready by then." Sakuno said, a blush staining her cheeks. "Alright then, you heard her, I expect everyone to be down at seven thirty sharp for dinner." With that Sumire, Osamu and Sakkaki headed back inside.

"Sou kah...this Villa is really beautiful Sakuno-chan." Fuji said as he looked affectionately at his favorite kouhai. Sakuno looked up and nodded. "I really love the Villa, its very comfortable, plus there's a beach in walking distance, and they have a carnival running for the whole summer." The group seemed interested in the part about the beach and carnival. Some decided they would pluck up the courage and ask Sakuno to go with them. Soon enough, it would turn into a competition as to who asks Sakuno first.

Sakuno took a quick glance at her wristwatch and her eyes widened at the time. "Ahh, senpai-tachi, I should get to the kitchen and start on dinner. You should all relax, since it was such a long bus ride." She smiled sweetly at the group and Tomoka followed Sakuno, though the pig-tailed girl doubted she would be of any help when it comes to cooking.

The group watched Sakuno and Tomoka enter the house, chatting while they did so. The large group smiled at the retreating figures of the two girls and wondered what they could possibly do now.

* * *

Chotarou ventured upstairs to the second floor to his room to grab some empty music scores and then head to the music room. Eventually everyone had parted from the backyard and went to their rooms or went to explore the beautiful villa. He had a melody in his head that he was wanting to hear from the keys of the piano. He headed to the music rooms and was relieved to see that the "In-Use" sign wasn't hanging on the doorknob. He twisted the doorknob and entered the sound proof music room.

The room was painted a white and light blue color. There was a large window that allowed the sun to seep through, causing the room to feel airy and light. His eyes immediately landed on the Petite Grand Piano in the corner near the window. On top of the piano was a simple vase that held three deep purple irises.

He stood next to the piano, his long fingers skimming the keys as his eyes scanned the room. On the other side of the room were four guitars lined up against the wall. There were two acoustic guitars, one electric and one bass. Alongside the guitars were two violins, a cello and a viola. Chotarou smiled to himself, who would have thought that the Ryuzaki family was musically talented?

Chotarou chuckled and sat down at the piano. The melody in his head was about to burst if he didn't let it release onto the piano now. With that, Chotarou pressed his fingers down and the melody began to form into a full song. Months ago, Chotarou would have been stressed out over getting a simple note to start a piece, but now, melodies hit him non-stop and he was on an amazing roll that created beautiful pieces.

Chotarou smiled as he played, he knew this was possible because of one person. Ryuzaki Sakuno. The melody began to turn faster and deeper as he remembered when he first met Sakuno.

_Flashback:_

He had lost all inspiration; he was having writers block. He couldn't compose a single piece and he was frustrated. He couldn't sleep, eat or play tennis with all the suffrage he was going through. It was a certain night when his parents forced him off the piano and told him to get dressed, that they were going to attend a charity event with the company of Hiyoshi Wakashi, his childhood friend and teammate.

Chotarou begrudgingly got up and got dressed. He fumbled with his tie during the whole ride to the charity event, ignoring the worried looks Hiyoshi gave him. Once in the confines of the classy hotel, they entered the ballroom where the event would take place.

Chotarou sighed as he looked around the room when the announcer introduced the young artists who would be performing tonight. "Now introducing Ryuzaki Sakuno, playing an original piece composed by herself." Chotarou looked up to see a pretty auburn haired girl all dolled up in a flowing cream colored evening gown with a lace overlay and pearl neckline. What stood out though,was her long hair, that flowed past her waist in loose curls. She sat on the piano bench and dove into the piece she composed.

The song was, in short, a lullaby. It was slow and breathtaking. It rose and fell in the softest notes. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was enthralling. He could tell the audience was enraptured by her performance, and once the piece ended she recieved a standing ovation. Throughout her performance, Chotarou felt something strike him. Her song was simple, though the way she played it just soothed his haywire soul.

Throughout the remaining performances, her song was stuck in his head. At one point, when he got up to go to the bathroom, he bumped into the one person he longed to see. "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Her voice was quiet and soothing, just like her song. He smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

"You're...Ootori Chotarou from Hyoutei." She stated with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Yes, and you're Ryuzaki Sakuno, yyou're Coach Ryuzaki's grandaughter right?" Sakuno nodded and Chotarou smiled. He knew her name and features seemed similar. He had figured it out while he was sitting, listening to her play.

He remembered her as Coach Ryuzaki's grandaughter, she attended most of the tennis matches the Seigaku Regulars played at. He remembered that she would cheer silently for her senpai's whereas her friend was more enthusiastic about it. Her hair was in two long braids that made her look cute, but now with her hair loose, and all dolled up in her evening gown, she looked demure, she looked beautiful.

"You played beautifully by the way. Would you mind if I asked you what the name to your piece was?" Chotarou asked. He had no idea why, but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Softly and rapidly at the same time, like a hummingbird.

"Ah, the piece is called Columbine." Sakuno replied as the two walked back to the ballroom since Chotarou no longer felt like going to the bathroom. "Columbine...what a unique name." Chotarou mumbled softly. Sakuno peered at her companion through her lashes and decided to ask what was going on in her mind.

"Ah...Ootori-san...you play the piano too right?" Sakuno asked, the blush had reached her ears and Chotarou found it unbelievably adorable. He nodded and was about to ask why until the pretty girl next to him was called and he frowned slightly at her having to leave his side. She smiled sweetly and bid goodbye to him. He watched her walk away, his heart, still beating like a hummingbirds wings.

When he returned to his seat, he had a smile on his face, his parents and Hiyoshi wondered what could have possibly gotten into Chotarou but didn't question it. Once the event ended and Chotarou was in the confines of his room, his head was forming notes that corresponded to his heart. His Hummingbird heart.

_End Flashback_

After that Chotarou no longer had writers block. He was able to play, create music, and play tennis. It was because of her. Her piece evoked his heart which led him to lose his writers block. He even met Sakuno a few times and the two had exchanged their phone numbers. And now here he was for the whole summer with her.

Chotarou's song came to an end and he sighed, feeling content. He knew what he was going to name this piece. _The Hummingbirds Beat._

* * *

"NIOU!" Momoshiro screamed. Niou smirked as his plan grabbed his next victim. Yagyuu who was walking with his friend sighed. It was hard to be in a squeaky clean house and not cause trouble. It was a simple trick compared to his usual outlandish ones. It only required water balloons full of paint in neon colors, a bucket to hold at least fifteen of them, and someone to open the door. A ridiculously easy and childish trick, but it was still funny anyway.

"Haru..." Yagyuu started but Niou just raised an eyebrow and Yagyuu sighed again. He knew there was no point in repremending the Trickster. Niou began to whistle and walked away with Yagyuu. Time to plot more tricks around the house. "Puri." Niou whispered evilly. Yagyuu could only hope that Ryuzaki-sensei wouldn't kill him, knowing that the Dragon Coach can be quite merciless.

On the tennis courts, Yuushi and Kenya were rallying between their genius and speed. "Please, The Speed Star of Naniwa is unbeatable." Kenya exclaimed. Yuushi pushed his glasses up his nose and bluntly replied, "If you keep refering yourself as The Speed Star of Naniwa, people will find it odd and unattractive, especially Ryuzaki-chan." Kenya glared.

"At least I don't have a fetish for her legs! Yuushi glared at his cousin. "I do not have a fetish for her legs! Its not my fault she wears skirts that show off her..." Yuushi stopped right there because Kenya raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Yuushi rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not overbearing and cocky." This started up their arguement once again. Oishi and Kawamura watched the two cousins and sighed.

Yukimura, Fuji and Shiraishi were in their room talking about wanting to see the garden later. Each of them were thinking of asking Sakuno to guide them to the garden, seeing as it would be a good way to spend some time with her. "This villa is lovely." Yukimura said as he leaned on their bedroom balcony. Their room was one of the few rooms that had a balcony. The wind rustled his blue hair, and he reveled in the feeling of the wind against his body.

"Yes, it is. I didn't realize that the Ryuzaki family had such a big family." Shiraishi commented, his mind lingering on the one Ryuzaki that managed to capture his heart.

"Ryuzaki-sensei has four sons, all of whom are married and have kids. Their family is quite big." Fuji replied. Yukimura and Shiraishi wondered how Fuji knew that, considering he doesn't really know the Ryuzaki family except for Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno.

"I wonder what Sakuno-chan is cooking. I hope she adds wasabi to some of the dishes." Fuji wondered out loud. Yukimura and Shiraishi couldn't help but chuckle at their friends love for wasabi.

On the third floor Chitose and Gin were trying their hardest to stop Kintarou from barging into the kitchen to bother Sakuno, especially when it was made very clear that everyone was to stay out of there while Sakuno prepared dinner.

"Lemme go! I just wanna talk to Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou yelled as Gin and Chitose tried to hold him back.

"Kin-chan, you heard what Ryuzaki-sensei said, you can talk to Sakuno later." Chitose said, trying to calm the fiery red head.

"But I don't wanna wait till later!" Kintarou whined. Gin sighed and fought the urge to facepalm, simply because he does not facepalm in the first place.

"Kin-chan..." Gin started eerily. "Do you want me to call Shiraishi to use his poison arm on you?" It was one of those very rare times where Gin would threaten to call their buchou and ask him to use his supposed poison arm to slightly frighten the wild red head.

Immediately Kintarou cowered back in fear, just by thinking about the poison arm his buchou had. Kintarou shook his head rapidly and Chitose and Gin nodded at each other in relief.

"I'll just ask Yukimura to play a quick match with me!" With that Kintarou sped out the room, down to the second floor where Yukimura roomed with his buchou. Oh naive, forgetful Kintarou. "NOOO! SHIRAISHIII! DON'T USE THE POSION ARM ON MEEEEE!" Kintarou's yell could be heard throughout the house and Chitose and Gin shook their heads in disbelief.

Meanwhile Atobe flaunted his hair to Jackal as he praised himself. "I know you wish to have hair as gorgeous as Ore-Sama, but alas it is not possible. Only I can have such beautiful hair!"

Jackal stared at his roomate in disbelief. Why did he have to get stuck with the Hyoutei Monkey King? And his silent follower too!

"Ne, Kabaji, look at his bald head. I know he wishes to have hair like mine, but there is nothing to do." Atobe said to his silent companion and roomate.

Jackal twitched, "I keep my head bald out of respect for my former coach! At least I have respect for some people!" He exclaimed.

Atobe stared in shock at Jackal's small outburst. Jackal groaned, he decided to leave the room and go in search of his best friend, Marui.

"Kabaji...he just yelled at me."

"Usu." Kabaji merely said.

In the living toom Koharu began to bother Kaidoh. "Ohhh Kaidoh-kun!~~" Koharu exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Kaidoh becmae stiff once he heard the sing-song voice call his name. He knew whose voice it was and decided it would be a very smart idea to run before the gay genius latches himself onto him.

Suddenly Kaidoh felt a body on him, rubbing their chest against his back. "Get off of me!" Kaidoh exclaimed. So much for the idea of running away soon enough. Kaidoh struggled to get Koharu off of him and to make the situation even worse than before, Yuji appeared.

"Let go of my man!" Yuji exclaimed as he tried to pull Koharu off, who held onto Kaidoh, who tried to push him off. The three were a verbal mess of profanities, swears, and love-sick sighs. They didn't even notice Tomoka staring at them in shock.

Once Kaidoh saw her, his eyes widened. She took a wary step back. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Tomoka booked it then, not wanting to interrupt the very odd trio. Tomoka wondered how it was possible for Sakuno to tolerate all these loony young men.

Speaking of Sakuno, in the kitchen Sakuno was working on some chicken and vegetable skewers. She had prepared a lot for the large group. She just hoped it was enough. Plus she had to make some dessert for later too. She wondered what she should make as she knew that everyone didn't mind eating sweets, but her thoughts drifted to Sanada who didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

Sakuno decided to make some onigiri for Sanada, so that way everyone had something to eat afterward. She nodded to herself, thinking that would be a good idea. She didn't seem to notice that Zaizen had walked into the kitchen from the staircase that only led to the second floor.

Zaizen was typing away on his phone when he stopped and saw Sakuno skewering chicken onto a skewer. He has never seen anyone look so diligent while cooking. He was also slightly amused at her for being so unaware of his presence. He decided that he would make it known.

He cleared his throat loudly, which caused Sakuno to visibly jump and drop her skewer. She whipped her head around so fast that Zaizen was amazed that her head didn't snap right off.

"Oh! Zaizen-senpai!" Sakuno said, slightly out-of-breath by the shock she had just recieved. "Sorry, I just had to do that." he replied with a smirk on his handsome face. Sakuno blushed. Zaizen had the urge to take a picture of her right then and there.

She looked absolutely adorable with her cheeks tinged pink and looking slightly out-of-breath. Her face was cast downward, but he could see that she was biting her bottom lip softly. Her hair was ruffled, her bangs flopped down, all messy and covered her pretty face slightly. Her cream colored sundress was covered in white powder that he could only assume was flour. She really did look adorable, but if he took a picture of her now, she would be embarrassed, plus he wasn't one to do such things.

Sakuno looked up to see Zaizen watching her and she blushed more. Zaizen chuckled softly and decided he should let her do what she was doing, but that wasn't before he decided, 'Oh, what the hell.' and took her picture, making sure the click of his camera phone couldn't be heard.

He smirked to himself and walked out of the kitchen, feeling very amused.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

Chaos eruppts at dinner and who asks Sakuno to midnight stroll in the garden?

Finished with the third chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it's very short, but I promise to write more for the next chapter! The fourth chapter will be out soon! So look forward to the next chapter on Maybe I'm Falling For You. Do drop a review my lovelies! Thank you so much!

Oh! And do submit a vote on my poll on my profile, on who you want Sakuno to end up with!

Much love,

-Mistress Hydrangea :)


	4. A Dinner and A Realization

Thank you so much for the positive reviews! And to answer your question as to how Sakuno knows the Regulars will be explained within time, but for now, enjoy the fourth chapter of Maybe I'm Falling For You. Happy Reading! Do drop a review!

Also, do read these amazing Prince of Tennis stories! They are all simply beyond amazing! Must-Read! And do drop a review for them! :)

**What Hinders a Princess?** by ratsxp, **My Auburn Princess** by Reinne141, **Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales** by Reinne141, **Baby Blues** by Reinne141, **Through the Eyes of the Prince** by JC-zala, **Sakura Storm** by SpiritPrincess101, **Candy Hearts** by SnowRider14, **Tennis Riceball** by heisuke28, **The Sadist of Seigaku** by Macve, **falling into the sky** by dofu, and **boys meet girl** by dofu **Sakuno's Summer Madness** by SilverAsTheFox

* * *

Sakuno sighed in relief. She had finally finished preparing dinner and now had to quickly set the table. She had a good forty minutes until it was time for everybody to come downstairs for dinner. She breathed out sharply which caused her hair to fly up briefly, only to fall back in the front of her face again. Slightly irritated Sakuno decided to pull her hair up in an impromptu messy bun, clipping her flyaway bangs to the side.

Sakuno went back into the kitchen to take out the plates and glasses. She pouted at the fact that she couldn't reach the cabinet, even when she was stretching on her toes, extending her arm the farthest she could. Suddenly, Sakuno felt a warm chest against her back, and a low voice asking her, "Are you trying to reach the plates?"

Sakuno knew whom the voice belonged too, it was Yukimura-senpai. Sakuno couldn't help but now feel that her dress was too thin, because of the heat that radiated from Yukimura-senpai, onto her back. Sakuno knew that her face was probably a deep shade of red, but she had to respond.

She nodded her head and squeaked out, "H..Hai, Yukimura-senpai." Yukimura easily reached up and took the plates down. "Anything else, Sakuno-chan?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah! I also need the glasses and bowls." Yukimura nodded and smiled at her before reaching up to grab said items. Once he brought them down, Sakuno thanked him with a pretty smile. "Sakuno-chan...how about this, why don't I help you set the table? You've spent quite the amount of time in here just cooking, so let me at least help you set the table." Yukimura said.

Originally Yukimura had only headed into the kitchen to drink a glass of water, but then he saw Sakuno on her toes trying to reach the plates. Besides, he knew that he wanted to go into the to see Sakuno too, despite the fact that Ryuzaki-sensei said no one was to enter the kitchen to bother Sakuno. Plus, he wasn't bothering her, he was offering to help her.

Sakuno nodded and thanked him for helping. With that the two grabbed the plates, glasses and utensils and headed into the dining room, where a large table with matching chairs was bare. Sakuno quickly explained how she wanted the table to be set and Yukimura nodded and began to place the plates, glasses and utensils.

While the two worked in a comfortable silence Sakuno couldn't help but think that Yukimura looked even more dashing in regular clothes. He had on a pink plaid shirt that was unbuttoned and the sleeves were slightly rolled up. Underneath he wore a white t-shirt with dark green lining on the inside and wore a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers.

Yukimura glanced at Sakuno, and his eyes widened slightly. Sakuno moved her head, her hair covering her blushing face. Yukimura had just caught Sakuno staring at him. He smiled at the thought, but decided not to say anything. Besides, he didn't want to embarrass her, no matter how giddy he felt at the sight of Sakuno staring at him.

"Sakuno-chan, is this alright?" Yukimura asked her. Sakuno looked up and nodded, her blush slightly lighter than before. "Ah, yes. Thank you for helping Yukimura-senpai. Umm, if you don't mind, do you think you can call everyone downstairs for dinner in fifteen minutes?" Sakuno asked. She had finished making dinner, and all she had to do was plate everything and bring it out. Yukimura nodded, "Of course Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno smiled at Yukimura gratefully and headed back into the kitchen. Yukimura watched her and let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Yukimura clutched his chest, the one spot where his heart was beating rapidly. He smiled at the sight of the girl he had come to love. Placing his hands deep into his pockets, he headed upstairs to let everyone know what Sakuno had requested.

With Sakuno, she blushed heavily. She couldn't believe that Yukimura-senpai had just caight her staring at him like a fan-girl! She shook her head vehemently and blushed. Ahh! She screamed mentally. She glanced at the clock and decided now was not the time to panic, she had to plate dinner and change out of her powdered clothes.

Sakuno gracefully moved around the kitchen, moving in and out of the kitchen to the dining room. Soon enough, Sakuno had a few minutes left to change and brush her hair. Sakuno sighed out in relief and rushed upstairs. "Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno turned to see Tomoka energetic as ever. "Tomo-chan." Sakuno acknowledged.

"I take it your done with dinner and plating?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno nodded and Tomoka grinned. "Perfect! Though we have a few minutes, it'll be enough to get you changed and all pretty." Tomoka winked at Sakuno and pulled her into Sakuno's room.

Sakuno's eyes widened as Tomoka pulled on her arm. "Come on!" Tomoka giggled.

* * *

Everyone walked downstairs, their chatter overlapping the others. As the large group walked into the dining room, they were hit with a wave of delicious aromas. Their eyes widened at the sight of the long dining table full with food. "Am I in heaven? Are we in heaven?" Marui asked, as his eyes glistened at the sight of the food.

"I think we might." a dazed Momoshiro replied. Sumire shook her head at the antics of the boys. Boys and Food, what an attractive combination. "Snap out of it! You make it sound like as if you hadn't eaten anything in days!" Sumire chastied. "Where's Sakuno and Tomoka?" Sumire wondered out loud.

"We're here!" Tomoka exclaimed, dragging Sakuno behind her. Everyone turned at Tomoka's booming voice and their eyes widened. Sakuno was dressed in a mini floral dress with a thin navy blue cardigan over it. Her hair for once was in a single braid, it was a fishtail braid that was stretched out to give it more volume. Her bangs were curled slightly to frame her face, and her lips were a soft coral pink. In short, she was stunning.

Sumire rolled her eyes at the reactions of the neanderthals she was housing for the whole summer. "Alright then, why don't you all sit down so we can eat the delicious dinner Sakuno worked so hard to make." That caught everyone's attention and suddenly there was a clamor to get a seat...right next to Sakuno.

Immediately arguments broke out. "I was going to sit there!" Akaya exclaimed as he tried to shove Marui off the seat next to Sakuno. "I got here first, so buzz off Bakaya!" Marui replied, glaring at his teammate. "Marui-senpai! Gerroff the chair!" Akaya grumbled, he shoved harder and Marui fell off the seat, the bubble he was blowing popping on his face.

Marui glared at Akaya and he snickered. While Akaya was laughing at Marui, Fuji took the seat Akaya had worked so hard to get. "Saa, Sakuno-chan, did you add wasabi into the spring rolls?" Fuji asked, ignoring a fuming Akaya behind him. "Fuji-san! I..I was going to sit there!" Akaya exclaimed. Fuji turned to look at Akaya, though his eyes were closed, Akaya couldn't help but cower away.

On Sakuno's other side Chitose took his place next to Sakuno, hoping to talk to her over dinner. The two had a different kind of friendship that some would wonder about. "Ryuzaki-chan, dinner looks amazing. I can't believe you made all this by yourself."

Sakuno blushed and shook her head, "It's nothing Chitose-senpai." Chitose chuckled at the the pretty girls modesty. Shiraishi watched his teammate converse with Sakuno and couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that he got to sit next to her. Shiraishi sighed from his seat which was across from Sakuno. He honestly hated the way his stomach churned when someone other than him got to speak to Sakuno.

He knew it was natural to be jealous, he just didn't expect himself to be so envious, much less of his own teammates. Atobe glared at the seats next to Sakuno which were taken by the lowly commoners. "Ore-sama demands you to get up from his rightful seat next to his hime." Chitose and Fuji downright ignored him. Atobe fumed, "I demand you to move commoners! Only a King like me shall sit next to his Queen!"

Sakuno blushed, not knowing what to make of the situation. Tomoka could only watch the events happening like it was a drama of some sort. A very ADDICTING drama. Oh how she pittied and slightly envied her dear best friend.

"NOOO! I wanna sit next to Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou whined. A unanimous sigh was heard from everybody. Throughout the day they have heard the wild red headed rookie whine quite loudly about how he didn't get to be around Sakuno all day. Almost everybody felt like slapping a large piece of heavy duty duct tape over his mouth to get him to shut up.

"Kin-chan..."Shiraishi started eerily, again for the eighth time. Kintarou knew what was coming and Shiraishi looked absolutely pissed, so he immediately shut up and took a seat in between Oishi and Gin. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be a very long and loud summer vacation.

He glanced at Sakuno who was chatting happily with the tall Shitenhouji player. He couldn't help but be slightly envious that he didn't get to sit next to her as well, but the feeling came and went as fast as a butterfly fluttering through the wind. He focused on what Yukimura was saying as he was seated next to him and the sleeping Jirou.

"Alright everyone, time to dig in." Sumire said with a smile in her granddaughters direction. With that everyone began to pile and pass around the food that Sakuno had made. Dinner consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, vegetable spring rolls, lasagna, fried chicken, a casserole, and garlic bread. To wash all that down was serveral pitchers of Sakuno's mint lemonade.

Praises of the delicious food was conveyed to Sakuno, a similar thought ran through everyone's head, Sakuno would make an amazing wife one day.

"I want the last slice of the lasagna! So back off Gakuto!" Eiji exclaimed. He had stabbed his fork into the lasagna at the same time Gakuto had and the two were arguing about it just like they had over a bag of candy earlier that day. "No way! I had it first! You let go!" Gakuto said as he glared at his rival. The two tugged at the lasagna until it turned into this pile of mush.

"The lasagna!" Eiji and Gakuto wailed. They glared at each other and in unison exclaimed, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" "ME?!" "IT WAS YOU!" "GRR! STOP SPEAKING AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!" Sakuno watched their argument with her eyes following back and forth like a tennis ball being hit quite harshly. She could only sigh at her senpai's antics.

Inui who was seated next to Yanagi was talking about using the kitchen later on to produce a new juice. "Would you mind if I helped Sadaharu? I have been meaning to ask you about your Penal Tea and Inui Juice." Inui nodded and the two decided to create the juices later in the kitchen. God forbid if anyone came across the Data Masters in the kitchen.

Atobe continued to praise Sakuno, making her blush beet red as she wasn't used to being complimented non-stop. "Ore-sama's tongue is pleased to eat such exquisite food. You must come home with Ore-sama and mmpphh!" Atobe's eyes widened at the hand that was slapped over his mouth. He glared at the commoner who dared to place their hand upon his perfect lips. He knew it wasn't Kabaji, so it obviously had been Momoshiro who was stuck sitting next to the Monkey King.

"Atobe pushed Momoshiro's hand off and glared, "How dare you place your hand over Ore-sama's mouth!? Your filthy commoner hands have tainted my lips! How shall I kiss my Hime with tainted lips ahn?" Momoshiro glared and saw his spoon with mashed potatos, he smirked and grabbed his spoon. He bent the spoon back slightly and let go, the mashed potato's flying in the small distance only to land with a smack on Atobe's face.

"Why you!" Atobe growled. Momoshiro chuckled, pleased with his genius idea. Kaidoh snickered, his mirk showing that for once he agreed with Momoshiro and his tactics. Oishi glanced worriedly between the two and Ryuzaki-sensei who didn't notice for she was engaged in a deep conversation with Coach Osamu and Coach Sakakki.

Niou outright laughed, along with Marui and Akaya. The trio were amused by it and nodded in agreement. They each took a spoonful of mashed potatos and flung it at Atobe, only it didn't hit the intended person. Niou's hit Atobe on the forehead, which made Niou laugh even more and made Atobe growl. Marui's hit Momoshiro's which was pretty funny, until Momoshiro reatliated with his own spoonful of potatos which hit Marui.

Akaya's flying mashed potatots his the person next to Kabaji, which happened to be Zaizen. The ear-pierced lad glowered at the chuckling devil and flung mashed potatos in his direction, which hit him directly on the nose. Zaizen smirked and took a picture, saving it to upload later on his blog.

"ENOUGH!" The six whom were victims and retaliators froze at the sound of Ryuzaki-sensei's booming voice. She glared at the six, venom in her voice. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked up at Ryuzaki-sensei. Sakuno who knew her grandmother all too well, knew what was about to happen. She sighed quietly and slightly pitied her senpai's for having to face her wrath.

"Sakuno worked hard to make this dinner that you six were just playing around with. She did not work so hard for you to throw food around! Now if you expect to eat for the remainder of the summer, then I suggest you apologize to my granddaughter and as punishment, you six will be doing the dishes for the remainder of the week for all three meals, understood!?" Sumire was pissed; it was a long day and these neanderthals just wanted to piss her off more?!

Momoshiro, Atobe, Marui, Akaya, Niou and Zaizen flinched at the tone of Ryuzaki-sensei's voice and knew not to say anything, except nod their heads to confirm that they understood her punishment. If they complained or defied her orders, they knew that they would possibly never be able to walk ever again.

Sakuno glanced at Tomoka who widened her eyes in shock, Sakuno shook her head with a small smile. Sakuno knew that Tomoka knew that her grandmother was vicious when she wanted to be, but how vicious, that surprised her.

"Sakuno." Sumire said, as she looked at her granddaughter. "Since these fools were playing with their food, I think I'm safe to assume that you can serve dinner now." Sakuno nodded. Sumire glared at the six and they immediately stood up to pick up the dishes and the empty plates and glasses.

Sakuno returned to the dining room with a tray of desserts. She quickly placed the delicacies on the table and everyone watched her as she returned to the kitchen to get the bowls and utensils. As she returned, she placed a bowl and spoon in front of everyone. "Ahh...this is a vanilla cake roll with cream cheese filling and strawberry jam. There's also a swiss chocolate cake with milk chocolate frosting and I also made a triple berry trifle and some onigiri in case some of you aren't fond of sweets."

Everyone was stunned at Sakuno's kindness, she had even made something for a certain someone who wasn't fond of sweets. Sanada looked at Sakuno and nodded his thanks. Sakuno blushed slightly and looked down, quickly returning to her seat in between Fuji and Chitose.

"Sakuno-chan, you are simply the best when it comes to cooking and baking!" Tomoka said as she took a slice of the roll and a spoonfull of the trifle.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they voiced their praises of the delicacies. "Ryuzaki-chan, the trife is absoluetly delicious. What kind of berries did you use?" Yagyuu asked as he took another proportioned bite of the trifle in his bowl.

Sakuno responded with a smile, "Ah! I used strawberries, blueberries and raspberries." Yagyuu nodded while Inui and Yanagi scribbled the information down. They both easily concluded that Sakuno Ryuzaki is a REALLY good cook.

The six whom were in the kitchen, returned to the dining room. Marui saw the desserts placed on the table and his mouth began to water. He knew how amazing and delicious Sakuno's desserts were. Sumire looked up and saw the idiotic fools and sighed.

"You six may have dessert now." Marui rushed past the others and grabbed his bowl, filing it with a large piece of the chocolate cake first. He took a bite and he moaned his delight. He went to Sakuno and pecked her on the cheek. "You are amazing." Sakuno blushed beet red. Ever since she met Marui he had gotten into the habit of pecking her on the cheek whenever he ate something she made.

Fuji clenched his hand into a tight fist, he was tempted to grab his spoon and poke Marui with it. Hardly. He would make it possible for a spoon to hurt someone. Yukimura raised an eyebrow at his teammates sudden show of affection and felt his stomach churn. He was used to Marui doing such things, but when it came to Sakuno, it was off-limits.

Several of the others glared at the red-head and wished not so pleasant thoughts in his direction. Momoshiro; an ultimate RyoSaku fan gasped. He mentally said, _Echizen, you better come back soon, you have some competition over here._

With that last thought, the remainder of dinner went without any unwanted hitches. Later on, Sumire suggested that everyone get some sleep as tomorrow was going to be a busy day. With nods and murmurs of agreement, everyone headed upstairs to their desiganted rooms for the night.

* * *

Shiraishi sighed as he tossed around in his bed. Usually he knocked out, but his body did not agree with him. He looked at his roomates deep in slumber and wished he could sleep as soundly as they did. he figured that maybe a glass of milk or water will soothe him.

He got up, tugging his plain green shirt down and slipping on his slippers. He quietly walked out their room and walked down the stairs that only led to the kitchen. As he walked down the remaining steps, he stopped at the sight of Sakuno sitting at the small table in front of the glass wall with a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

"Sakuno-chan?" Shiraishi asked. Sakuno looked up to see Shiraishi staring at her. Sakuno blushed and said, "Ah! Shiraishi-senpai! What are you doing up so late?" Sakuno asked as she stirred her tea and took a small sip of it. Shiraishi smiled at her and walked towards her.

"I was about to ask you the same, and I couldn't sleep. I'm assuming the same for you?" Shiraishi said, his head resting on the palm of his hand. He took in her sleep apparel which consisted of a light pink nightdress that reached her knees, a pair of tights and a thick oversized sweater. Her long, auburn hair was braided into a messy single braid over her shoulder, it was slightly similar to how she had done it for dinner.

"Yes, would you like some tea? It always helps me sleep." Sakuno asked as she looked at the fair haired male in front of her. Shiraishi nodded with a smile, "That would be great. Thank you." Sakuno shook her head with a smile as if to say its' nothing.

She grabbed the kettle on the stove and poured the warm liquid into the cup, then she stirred a spoon of honey into it. She brought it over to Shiraishi and explained, "The honey makes it taste better, I hope you don't mind."

Shiraishi shook his head as he took a sip. "Don't worry, my mother makes it the same." Sakuno smiled, pleased with his response. the two drank their tea in a comfortable silence, until Shiraishi spoke.

"Sakuno-chan..." Shiraishi started. Sakuno looked up at him expectantly. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Sakuno, slightly stunned by the question, didn't respond for a minute until she finally spoke. "I think I would love to Shiraishi-senpai." Shiraishi smiled and the two quickly finished their tea. He held out his hand and Sakuno took, albeit with a blush on her face.

The two headed outside and Shiraishi reveled in the cold night air and the small amount of warmth from Sakuno's hand. He didn't expect himself to hold his hand out, but was glad he did so when Sakuno accepted it.

"Would you like to see the garden?" Sakuno asked softly. Shiraishi looked at his companion and nodded. The two walked hand in hand to the garden. The sky was dotted with small white stars and Sakuno sighed at the beauty of it.

"It makes you wonder doesn't it?" Shiraishi asked, glancing at the night sky as well. Sakuno nodded, "It's a big world we live in."

"Yes, but this big world is full of many beautiful things, and as humans we are quite lucky to be able to witness them." Sakuno nodded in agreement. Seeing the garden, Sakuno slightly tugged on Shiraishi's hand and he couldn't help but smile at her.

He was stunned by the healthy garden full with vibrant plants and flora. "Did you do all this by yourself?" Shiraishi asked. Sakuno shook her head, "No, I've had help from my cousins and a *friend of mine that lives around here as well."

Shiraishi smiled at Sakuno, "Well, its' a very lovely garden. You must have worked hard on it." Sakuno smiled fondly as the duo walked in the garden, a small koi pond placed in the garden as well. "I've always loved flowers and their meaning, plus its nature, I find myself very lucky to be able to be around something so lovely."

Shiraishi knew he was in deep with his heart when it came to his companion. His beautiful companion who loved life and its gifts. He was also aware that many others cared for her, along with his kouhai, but this is where he stopped caring about what seemed right. He had a right to fight for her feelings as well.

"Sakuno-chan." Shiraishi started as he tightened his hold on her hand slightly. His tall, lean figure looked large compared to her lithe, slender figure. "Call me Kuranosuke from now on."

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Practice begins for the boys, Eiji goes barristar sliding, Oishi's inner doctor comes out, Tezuka, Yukimura, Fuji and Shiraishi are mentally wanting to kill Atobe, Zaizen does a duet, Niou gets abused and Momoshiro calls Ryoma._

***Who do you think her friend is? An OC will make an appearance soon!**

Finished with the fourth chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it's very short, but I promise to write more for the next chapter! The fifth chapter will be out soon! So look forward to the next chapter on Maybe I'm Falling For You. Do drop a review my lovelies! Thank you so much!

Oh! And do submit a vote on my poll on my profile, on who you want Sakuno to end up with!

Much love,

-Mistress Hydrangea :)


	5. Another Summer Day (Not)

Thank you so much for the positive reviews! And to answer your question as to how Sakuno knows the Regulars will be explained within time, but for now, enjoy the fifth chapter of Maybe I'm Falling For You. Happy Reading! I need at least twenty reviews before I update the next chapter! So do drop a review if you want a faster update!

Also, do read these amazing Prince of Tennis stories! They are all simply beyond amazing! Must-Read! And do drop a review for them! :)

**What Hinders a Princess?** by ratsxp, **My Auburn Princess** by Reinne141, **Ryuzaki Sakuno Tales** by Reinne141, **Baby Blues** by Reinne141, **Through the Eyes of the Prince** by JC-zala, **A Piece of Heaven **by JC-zala, **S****akura Storm** by SpiritPrincess101, **Candy Hearts** by SnowRider14, **Tennis Riceball** by heisuke28, **The Sadist of Seigaku** by Macve, **falling into the sky** by dofu, and **boys meet girl** by dofu **Sakuno's Summer Madness** by SilverAsTheFox

* * *

"NIOUUUU!" Gakuto shrieked as he woke up on his bed with bugs of all sorts. Niou snickered from the living room, hearing one of his victims shriek was such a beautiful sound to his ears. Gakuto scrambled to get out of his bed and ran out of his room. "NIOU! YOU CRAZY BASTARD! I'M GOING TO...!" But stopped himself when he saw Sakuno and Tomoka stifling their giggles.

"O..Oy! What are you giggling at?!" Gakuto demanded, though it was hard to take him seriously when his face was beet red and was in his pajamas. Tomoka let out her giggles and clutched Sakuno's shoulder to support her body. Gakuto flushed a darker red and his time it wasn't only his face that turned red.

Tomoka wiped the small beads of tears that pooled at the corners of her eyes from her laughing fit. "Ahh...Ga...Gakuto-senpai...your...your hair is hot pink!" Tomoka broke down in giggles and this time Sakuno couldn't help but giggle along. Gakuto's eyes widened into huge saucers and he ran to the nearest bathroom to see his red hair gone and replaced with hot pink hair.

"NIIIIIOOOOOOUUUUU!" Gakuto shouted loudly. Niou couldn't help but smirk evilly and say to himself, "Puri." Another victim down.

Sanada happened to walk down the stairs to see a very vivid scene of Koharu and Yuji attempting to jump each others bones' which made him slap his hands over his eyes and turn around. He pulled the brim of his cap down to cover his eyes. WHY MUST THEY BE SO PUBLIC!? He wondered loudly in his head, he was absolutely positive that he was scarred for life now. He saw things no young man should EVER see. He shuddered as he walked away, praying to Kami to save his poor soul.

"BREAKFAST!" Kintarou shouted as he pushed past Momoshiro, Shishido, and Yanagi. He toppled over Hiyoshi who had his head in a book, and jumped over Atobe's, Yukimura's, Shiraishi's and Tezuka's heads to get to the dining room where Sakuno had finished plating dinner.

He was close to entering when he slipped on a empty bad of candy and grabbed onto the person's pants who was in front of him. Inui's eyes widened as he realized what just happened. Eyes stared at Inui in shock again, this was what? The third or fourth time his pants got pulled down in front of so many people? Inui quickly bent down to pull his pants up, giving Sumire a full lovely view of his bottom.

"INUI!" Sumire seethed and shouted at the same time. Inui quickly stood up pulling his pants up with him, the blush on his face very clear. "I...You...If I ever and I mean EVER have to...see this image again, then I swear to Kami that you will..." But Sumire stopped herself knowing that she had to think about her granddaughter who was right behind the door and could come out at any minute.

"Just...NEVER Again. Now all of you hurry up inside and eat your breakfast and head outside to the courts. Practice begins today!" Sumire said with a smirk. Everyone concluded: Sumire Ryuzaki is scary like hell. Like Hades crazy. They all shuddered and headed into the dining room to eat and chat with the gentle Ryuzaki.

* * *

Inui and Yanagi stood side by side as they finished explaining they layout of the training system for the next three weeks until they changed it to something stronger and better for everyone personally and as a whole team. They each handed the Regulars a folder with their names on it. Inside it held all their information, their pro's and cons', what to improve, what to eat, and a personal daily training schedule.

They quickly skimmed through the papers in the folders and nodded their approval. The Coaches watched their Regulars place their folders in their gym bags and decided that now would be a perfect time to test something.

"Gather around! We decided that we want you to run one hundred and eighty laps around the court, we want to see who will finish first and whomever finishes last gets to drink Inui's and Yanagi's new drink. Inui and Yangi both held up identical bottles of a dark green liquid that had hints of blue of brown; in short, the drink looked absolutely and everyone broke into the run as soon as they eyes the bottles.

Yanagi and Inui scribbled down their reactions and began to observe the Regulars run around the court. "Saa, Shiraishi-kun, its not fair that you got to see the garden before Yukimura and myself. Much less with Sakuno-chan." Shiraishi almost stopped in the middle of running, he should have known something was off about Fuji when they woke up that morning.

He should have known that he would have noticed his midnight stroll with Sakuno hand in hand. Last night was pretty amazing for him. He finally plucked up the courage to give in to his feelings for the sweet and charming girl and decide that he was not going to back away without a fight or unless Sakuno told him otherwise. Plus Sakuno had agreed to call him Kuranosuke-senpai with musch insistence on his part.

He remembered her blush when he had gazed into her eyes and requested her to call him by his name. She stuttered cutely and fumbled around before looking up at him from under her long lashes and agreed to call him Kuranosuke-senpai instead of Kuranosuke or Kuranosuke-kun.

He had never felt so happy and calm. He remembered his heart beating rapidly as if he had just run a long race and had won. That was one feeling he was positive that only she could make him feel. And it was one feeling he would never get tired of.

"Jealous Fuji-kun?" Shiraishi said as he and Fuji passed a bickering trio of Momoshiro, Eiji and Kenya. "No, but at least I know now for sure that you have feelings for Sakuno-chan. And I most certainly won't give her up to you. I have loved her for far too long for her to be taken by you. Know that to me Sakuno will always be first in my heart and there isn't anything I won't do for her." Fuji said, his cerulean eyes were dark, open and very serious.

Shiraishi nodded, "I love her too, and I have denied it for far too long, so I most definitely won't be giving her up to you or anybody in general unless she tells me too." The two nodded and sped up, not knowing that their third roomate had heard the entire conversation.

Yukimura sighed mentally, it seems that Shiraishi will be officially joining the game.

Chotarou smiled as he thought of a certain piece waft through his head, making his running seem light and airy instead of hard and sweaty. Her music filled his head and his speed increased, he ran past Atobe who seemed to be lost in thought.

Atobe was a King. He always had been one to seem royal and yet only very few people took his arrogance and pushed it to the side and accepted him for who he was.

The first being his parents, both mother and father cherished their son greatly with him being so handsome, charming, intelligent, athletic and everything you would ever want in the perfect son. The second was Kabaji. The tall and silent young man had always understood Atobe and was his dear best friend, there wasn't anything that Atobe wouldn't do for Kabaji. Then there were his teammates. They may complain about his arrogance and whine about how much a pain in the ass he can be, but they still accept him as he is, because not only is he their buchou, he is their friend.

Then there was Sakuno Ryuzaki. It should have stopped at his teammates yet the sweet and gentle girl had unknowingly decided to steal his heart. He smiled at the fact that she was so oblivious of the attention she receives from everyone, including his own teammates. But because he was King, he was positive that she would be his Queen, no matter what. He knew with his insight that many loved and cherished the sweet Ryuzaki and he honestly couldn't force them to kick their feelings to the side because lets face it - No one was going to back down.

Atobe smirked at the competition, the peasants want to fight for her, fine. So they shall, but the King will come out on top. With Sakuno as his.

"Remember that whoever finishes last has to drink Inui's and Yanagi's new drink." Sumire shouted, reminding them of the possible impending doom on whoever finishes the race last. This immediately made everyone push faster and run harder. They all willed their legs to run faster and it soon became a competition to make it to the end first.

"MOVE YOU BLOGGING FREAK!" "SHADDUP DEVIL CHILD!" "KOHARUU~~DON'T LEAVE ME!" "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU MAMUSHI!" "FSSHH, YOU WISH TEME!" "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!" "IS THAT THE FASTEST YOU CAN RUN? AND THEY CALL YOU THE SPEEDSTAR OF NANIWA?!" "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Profanities were shouted as everyone crammed to finish first.

Inui, Yanagi, Sumire, Osamu and Sakkaki watched from the side and the coaches couldn't help but be feel amused by their Regular's drive to -not win- but to live. Sumire knew all too well how nasty and evil Inui's drinks could be, but know that Yanagi had helped him create it, she was positive they were absolutely lethal and poisonous! She pitied the loser.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" They all thought, they pushed and shoved and they all gasped when they crossed the end of the long run. They were piled one on top of another and out of breath.

"Who...Who...fi...finished last?" Shishido asked, as he gasped for more air. "Ye...Yeah!" Akaya exclaimed. Inui and Yanagi both said in unison, "Tooyama." Kintarou's eyes widened, "Bu..But! NOOOOO! I REALLY DON'T WANNA DIEEE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DRINK THAT! PLEASE! SHIRAISHIIII! DON'T LET THEM MAKE ME DRINK THAT! ITS POISONOUS! NOOOOOOOO!"

Kintarou continued to whimper and shout at the sight of the trecherous drinks, begging to not drink it. His teammates looked at him in pity as did the others from the other teams, but they all had one thought cross their mind. I got lucky.

"Sorry Kin-chan, looks like you'll have to drink it." Osamu said, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he spoke. He felt bad for his wild red-headed rookie, but there was nothing he could do.

Kintarou gulped and took the drink and downed it in one go. Not one second later, he ran out of the courts, his hand clutching his throat, tears in his eyes. He ran until his legs gave out and he knocked out unconcious on the grass.

Inui's glasses glinted, a smirk on both his and Yanagi's lips. The Regular's paled at their smirks. Oh crap, those two were going to give them hell.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! What are you making?" Tomoka asked as she walked into the kitchen, her feet slightly sore from all the jumping and cheering she did at the Regular's tennis practice. She easily concluded in her mind, Inui-senpai and Yanagi-senpai are scary.

Sakuno was just mixing a bowl of frosting for cupcakes later on. The cupcakes were on the side cooling off, and Sakuno decided to make the frosting and filling for the cupcakes next.

"Mmm, I'm just making some frosting. How was the tennis practice?" Sakuno asked as he continued to lightly mix the white frosting.

"Sounds delicious, and practice was amazing and slightly disturbing." Tomoka said as she dipped her finger in the bowl to taste. She hummed her approval.

"Inui-senpai?" Sakuno asked, used to tennis practices being slightly more crazy because of her spectacled senpai. Tomoka nodded and said, "Except this time, it was Inui-senpai AND Yanagi-senpai." Sakuno stopped mixing and looked at Tomoka worriedly.

"Are senpai-tachi alright?" Sakuno asked, knowing what could happen to ones body after drinking her senpai's drinks.

"Tooyama was knocked out first. Then, everyone had to team up and play a five point game, whomever lost, had to drink the drink. So, Eiji-senpai and Kawamura-senpai knocked out from our team and Fuji-senpai as usual stomached the drink like it was soda. From Rikkai Dai, Sanada-senpai, Marui-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai and Jackal-senpai knocked out. From Shitenhouji, Tooyama never recovered, so Zaizen-kun didn't get to play, and Kenya-senpai, Gin-senpai and Yuji-senpai knocked out. And from Hyoutei, Yuushi-senpai, Mukahi-senpai, Hiyoshi-senpai and Shishido-senpai knocked out." Tomoka said as she recalled the evil drinks casualties to Sakuno.

Sakuno gasped at half her senpai-tachi being unconcious because of a drink that held what ingredients she didn't nor wanted to know.

"Where are they now?" Sakuno asked. Tomoka said lightly, "Oh, don't worry Sakuno-chan! Their teammates helped bring them in after practice finished, so they're all inside now. Didn't you hear them?" Tomoka asked slightly surprised that Sakuno hadn't heard them come in.

Sakuno shook her head, her cheeks were slightly pink and said, "I must have been lost in thought when they came in." Tomoka furrowed her eyebrows at Sakuno's lie and realized why she lied. Sakuno had told Tomoka about her little midnight stroll with Shiraishi-senpai. Though Tomoka squealed like there was no tomorrow, she knew that Sakuno was surprised by last night's events.

Tomoka smiled at her best friend and told her not to worry her pretty little head about it. Whatever happened last night was definitely considered a silver lining to Tomoka.

Tomoka decided that she was tired and was going to take a nap, she hugged Sakuno quickly and headed upstairs to her bed.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan, how can you be so oblivious to the feelings of those around you? It seems that Shiraishi-senpai is finally making a move. About time! But I wonder who you will choose in the end?" Tomoka thought, as she stifled her yawn.

* * *

A few hours later, Eiji was walking around in his room when he got hit with an idea. He quickly walked out of his room and down to the second floor and stopped in front of Sakuno's room. He turned the knob and shouted with his eyes closed, "Sakuno-chan!" He got no response. He opened his eyes to see her tidy room, but with her missing.

He pouted, as he closed the door. Oishi, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were about to head downstairs to the rec room to play foosball and asked Eiji to join, He reluctantly agreed, seeing that Sakuno was not in her room.

The four walked to the end of the hallway and was about to head down the stairs when he spotted her walking and talking happily with Yukimura. Eager to reach her quickly, Eiji shouted her name and decided without thinking to slide down the barristar, just like he did from time to time in school. He heard Oishi protest and Momoshiro cheer him on.

"EIJI!" Sumire shouted from the top of the staircase and Eiji looked back to see her face full of rage. He then heard Oishi, Momoshiro and Kaidoh shout "Look Out!" "Sakuno-chan!" "Fshh!" Eiji realizing he was sliding down faster than he was supposed to, he swiftly turned back as to see where he was supposed to land on his feet, but he found himself looking into the horrified brown eyes of one Sakuno Ryuzaki before he collided into her. Everyone at the scene winced at the sound of the crash, which brought in others to see Eiji on top of Sakuno.

"That was a loud crash." Akaya said without thinking, which in turn made him receive slaps on the head for his stupid comment.

Yukimura who was closest to her pulled Eiji off of her and cradled Sakuno in his arms. Sumire ran down the stairs quickly only to hear Sakuno say, "I think I heard something crack." Yukimura winced at the sight of Sakuno looking fragile and possibly broken.

Sumire gently placed a hand on Sakuno's shoulder and said, "Don't move Sakuno, its' possible that something may have broken. Especially since a fifteen year old boy and tennis player fell right on you." Her voice turned venemous at the end of her sentence and glared at Eiji.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I'm sorry. Nya, I didn't mean..." But was cut off with Oishi saying, "Move to the side Eiji, I need to see if Ryuzaki-chan has fractured anything."

Sumire knew that Oishi aspired to become a doctor one day and heard from his teachers that he was doing tremendously well at his new school. She trusted him to examine her granddaughter and know that he wouldn't hurt her at all.

Oishi smiled softly at Sakuno who groaned slightly from the pressure on her left foot. She clutched Yukimura's hand who tightened his hold on her waist.

"A broken bone alright. She has a bad fracture on her left ankle and it appears to be her toes have gotten part of the impact as well, unfortunately. Her bones are slightly brittle." Oishi explained to Sumire who frowned at seeing her granddaughter wounded. "You may have to take her to the hospital so they can give her a cast and align the bones."

Sumire nodded. She glared at Eiji, and said, 'We will talk later. Yukimura, do you think that you can carry Sakuno to the car?" Yukimura nodded, "I'll go with you to the hospital." Sumire looked at him and nodded. Sumire grabbed her keys and Yukimura lifted Sakuno into his arms and whispered soothing words of comfort into her ear. Tomoka tagged along, wanting to be there for her best friend. "Osamu, Sakkaki, watch what these imbeciles do, I don't want another injury or a messy house when we come back." Osamu and Sakkaki nodded. The two male coaches turned to face the remaining tennis players and neither were all too happy at the moment.

"All of you to your rooms right now." Osamu said with an irritated voice. Everyone shuffled up the stairs, not wanting to create any more trouble. Tezuka stayed back and called Eiji's name.

Eiji stiffened when he heard Tezuka call his name in a stony voice. He was so freaking screwed.

* * *

"Yes, send them immediately." With a touch of the 'End Call' button, Atobe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it slightly. He walked out of his shared bedroom and headed to Sakuno's room. He twisted the doorknob and entered, not even bothering to knock on her door.

There in her bed. was a sleeping Sakuno. Her face looked serene, her breathing soft and gentle. Atobe sat at the edge of her bed and the back of his fingers skimmed her cheekbone, down to her jaw. He brushed a tendril of hair from her face and smiled. She was the definition of a pure soul. "Did you know how tempted I was to kill that lowly Eiji? How dare the idiot hurt you? I was so tempted, Hime. So, so very tempted. Hime, please heal soon. If your grandmother would have let me, I would have taken you to the best doctor in the universe to fix your foot. I..." Atobe stopped midsentence, when the door opened to reveal Tezuka, Yukimura, Shiraishi and Fuji holding armfuls of exotic flowers, balloons, and gift baskets.

"Ahn, I see all my gifts have arrived. Put them down gently commoners, I don't want you waking up my Hime." Atobe said, his arrogance returning. Tezuka, Yukimura, Shiraishi and Fuji glared at Atobe.

"What are you doing in Sakuno-chan's room Atobe?" Yukimura asked, his blue eyes dark like a raging ocean. Atobe smiled smugly, "I am whispering words of soothing comfort to my Hime."

"Then why is your hand on her cheek?" Shiraishi asked, his eyes glaring at Atobe's hand which grazed her cheek softly in a fluid motion. Atobe smirked, "That is none of your concern." Tezuka glared at Atobe, he noticed Fuji was exceptionaly quiet and knew that was a very bad sign. Atobe was going to get pummeled on the courts.

"What are you doing in Sakuno's bedroom?!" Sumire hissed. The five regulars stiffened at Sumire's voice and quickly got up and left. Tezuka stayed behind and spoke to Sumire.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I apologize again for Eiji's behavior." He paused before saying, "Is she going to be alright?" Sumire looked at Tezuka and smiled. "Yes, the doctor said she just fractured her foot, just like Oishi said. It will take a week for her to heal and at least two more days until she is able to walk normally."

Tezuka nodded, but within his mind he was grateful that the soft-spoken Ryuzaki would be fine. He glanced at her sleeping form and smiled slightly, forgetting that Sumire was in the room watching him. Sumire smiled as she watched Tezuka watch Sakuno. The smile on his lips, though small, expressed something she knew all too well. Affection. And it wasn't a senpai/kouhai type of affection, but one of someone who was in love. Tezuka was in love with her granddaughter.

* * *

"Echizen, you have a ton of competition back here in Japan." Momoshiro said into his phone. The tall, spiky haired tennis player decided to call his kouhai back in America to let him know what was going on and what his summer plans were. Ryoma 'ch'ed' at his senpais comment. "Senpai is too loud." Ryoma muttered into his phone. Momoshiro frowned.

"Oi Echizen, do you have any idea how much competition you have? Sakuno-chan might get swept off her feet if you don't come back soon!" Momoshiro exclaimed annoyed.

"Did you know that Sakuno-chan got hurt too?" Momoshiro said into the phone. This caught Ryoma's attention. "How?" He asked bluntly. Momoshiro replied, "Eiji decided to go barristar sliding and fell on top of Sakuno-chan when he wasn't looking. Buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei gave him hell. Plus, everyone's kind of ignoring him probably because he got Sakuno-chan hurt. She has a fractured foot. See Echizen?!" Momoshiro said as he stood up and walked around his room.

"Your little girlfriend is hurt! You need to come back and see her! Plus The Monkey King is making his move! He bought a bunch of expensive flowers and gifts for her! And Marui from Rikkai Dai kisses her on the cheeks just like its the most normal thing to do! Echizen, you need to come back and let everyone know that Sakuno-chan is yours and yours only!" Ryoma, annoyed with his senpai yelling into his ear over the phone, said, "Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai." With that Ryoma hung up.

"Oi! Did the little brat just hand up on me?! Here I am being an amazing senpai by watching over his little girlfriend and letting him know he has competition and he just hangs up on me! Echizen, you little brat!" Momoshiro huffed out. "Looks like I'll have to continue to watch out for Sakuno-chan and make sure the only Prince she ends up with is Echizen!" With a nod, Momoshiro headed downstairs.

* * *

"Ryuzaki-chan! What are you doing out of bed?! You're supposed to be resting!" Jackal exclaimed as he noticed Sakuno limp out of her bedroom, while depending on her crutch to hold her upright.

"Ah Jackal-senpai! I feel fine, besides everyone has to eat, and I'm in charge of cooking, so..." Sakuno trailed off with a smile on her face. Jackal stared in awe at Sakuno's kindness. Though the charming girl was hurt, she still fretted over the fact that she was supposed to cook for them. Jackal shook his head, "Ryuzaki-chan, it's fine, your grandmother ordered take-out for everyone, so you don't need to cook. Besides its' not your fault that Eiji fell on you and acted stupidly."

Sakuno shook her head, "No! Its' not Eiji-senpai's fault that I got hurt! I should have moved, but didn't when I was supposed too! Its' not Eiji-senpai's fault at all!" Sakuno defended her hyper senpai, a firm look in her doe eyes.

Jackal continued to be surprised by Sakuno. He knew her from his teammates since they were all acquanited with her, especially Marui who saw her frequently to get his daily fill of baked goods from her. She was very sweet and posessed this charming and modest aura about her that was very comforting and soothing to be around. Nontheless, her modesty was very admirable and to think that it most definitely was the red-headed acrobats fault that the pretty Ryuzaki was hurt, made her seem all the more amazing.

"Alright Ryuzaki-chan, but why don't you rest and I'll call you for dinner later alright?" Jackal asked. Sakuno stared at the Brazillian and nodded. With a smile and a pet to her head, Jackal headed down the stairs, leaving Sakuno by herself.

Sakuno, alone in the hallway, figured that she should at least head to the music room, since she hadn't been in there for quite a long time. As she walked slowly to the music room, she thought of everhything that happened so far and couldn't help but smile, giggle and blush. It had only been four days into being at the Villa and it was very entertaining and wild. Then again, her senpai-tachi were far more different than most portrayed them to be.

Sakuno reached the music room and entered to see Zaizen strumming on one of the guitars. It was a lovely melody and she found herself listening to him play, Her eyes fluttered closed and she let the melody fill her soul, enveloping her lithe body in a light warmth.

"You know, its' rude to come into a room and not let the person in the room know of your presence." Zaizen's voice made sakuno open her eyes and blush. She looked down and stuttered out, "Ahh, sorry Zaizen-kun." Zaizen looked at Sakuno and motioned with his hand to come closer. Sakuno closed the door and sat down next to him.

"Play with me." Zaizen said abruptly. Sakuno looked up at him in shock and he smirked. "I know you play the guitar, so grab one and play with me." Sakuno opened her mouth only to close it again and blush. She nodded and grabbed her light brown guitar with a simple swirl design on the sides.

"Umm...is there anything in specific you want to play?" Sakuno asked, as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Zaizen breathed deeply and sighed. "How about we improvise? We'll improvise the song as we play along." Sakuno nodded at his suggestion, as she was used to doing improvise with her cousins when they would all play together.

With a strum from her guitar, the two played a warm duet that matched the summer day in the confines of the soundproof music room. The small smiles on their lips encouraging them to play more.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tomoka asked for the umteempth time worriedly. Sakuno nodded with a smile. "I feel fine Tomoka. Honest!" Tomoka sighed, "You say that, but I can't help but worry! Sakuno-chan your foot is fractured! Your foot! I can't believe..."Tomoka muttered annoyed. Sakuno shook her head, she knew her dear best friend meant well, along with her senpai-tachi, but this was getting out of hand. It was after dinner and the two were sitting in the living room with a few of her senpai-tachi, all whom were watching the two from the corner of their eyes. Eiji continuously tried to speak to her, but was blocked off by his own teammates and the other Regulars.

Other times Tomoka would whisk Sakuno away when Eiji would get close enough and would leave him in frustration. Sakuno sighed and listened to Tomoka chat about her new favorite Korean boy band, EXO. Sakuno smiled as she listened to her chatter about her favorite singer from the twelve member boy group.

"Sakuno! Someone is here to see you!" Sumire exclaimed with happiness. Sakuno raised one eyebrow at Tomoka who mouthed "Who is it?" to her. Sumire's loud announcement, caught everyones' attention.

"Hey Cutie, long time no see." Sakuno's eyes widened at the nickname. She whipped her head around and grinned, her eyes sparkling with laughter and excitement, "Kazuki!"

* * *

Finished with the fifth chapter! Ooohhh, Shiranui Kazuki has made a comeback everybody! Hehe, let the fun begin! *devious grin* I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it's very short, but I promise to write more for the next chapter! The sixth chapter will be out soon! So look forward to the next chapter on Maybe I'm Falling For You. **REMEMBER: **Twenty Reviews Equals Next Chapter! So do drop a review my lovelies! Thank you so much!

Oh! And do submit a vote on my poll on my profile, on who you want Sakuno to end up with!

Much love,

-Mistress Hydrangea :)


End file.
